The Exception
by thearistocrat
Summary: Yuri is bent on becoming the exception to the stoic and violent attitude that is Hibari. As she gets him to slowly let her in to his life, she discovers there is more to Hibari and her new family than she bargained for. 18OC HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.** Except for Yuri.

* * *

Today is my first day of high school. Then again, for the other first years, it's their first day too. But it's clear that I'm a new face to everyone since Namimori only has one middle school and high school.

I nervously walk side-by-side with my new neighbour, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's just as nervous as me - if not more - and he's constantly looking behind him.

"Tsuna-kun," I gained his attention. "Are you okay? Why do you keep looking back?"

Tsuna laughed nervously. "I just have a feeling-I, I mean, I'm probably just jittery since it's the first day at a new school with a lot of older students..." he trailed off, looking down at the ground with fearful eyes, as if afraid of his own shadow.

I giggled and tried to soothe his fears. If I could do this, then I wont feel as nervous either. "It'll be fine, Tsuna-kun. I bet you and your friends are in the same class! I hope I am too!" I skipped lightly, my blonde hair flying behind me, and grinned up at the taller boy.

"I bet you're right, Yuri-chan." He grinned back, slightly more at ease, though he still looked back every now and then.

"Tenth!"

Tsuna jerked up and turned around to face the direction from which the yell came from. Gokudera was sprinting over with an admiring grin while Yamamoto trailed behind him, his face and posture relaxed.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna greeted. "Yamamoto-kun, good morning!"

Gokudera fawned over the 'Tenth' before eventually turning his attention to me. He greeted me less enthusiastically while Yamamoto patted my head. "How's it going, Squirt?" he laughed.

I got to know Tsuna and his friends well during the two weeks of vacation before school. Especially since my parents are only home from work on weekends. Tsuna's mum insisted I come over frequently. Yamamoto took it upon himself to call me Squirt due to my small size and Gokudera-kun learned to tolerate me after the first week of interrogating and following me around suspiciously. I also met Reborn, Lambo, I-Pin, and Bianchi. I was warned about her poison cooking...

"Pretty good. How about you, Yama-chan?" And, naturally, I also gave him a nickname...kind of.

"Good!" He grinned like a fool and took Gokudera's arm, pulling him over to the board with our assigned classes. "Let's find out if we got into the same class!"

Tsuna and I walked behind them, amused by Gokudera's attempts to rip himself away from the Baseball player's grasp.

"Look, Gokudera! We're in the same class again!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Wh-what about Tenth!" Gokudera cried out, searching for his name on the list.

Tsuna frowned deeply, causing his temple to crease. He looked so serious at that moment it shocked me.

"Yuri, you and I are apart from everyone else."

I pouted only slightly on the outside, but I felt ready to cry. This is exactly what I was so afraid of. I made friends with Tsuna and his group but now I'll be separated from them. My fear must have slipped onto my face because Tsuna put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly and grinned at me reassuringly.

"But there are some of my friends that will be with you. I'll introduce you to them!"

I smiled back nervously right before Gokudera jumped Tsuna and cried. Yamamoto stood next to me with an unsure smile. "Well, it can't be helped. We'll eat lunch together and see each other in-between classes."

"Un!" I nodded as Tsuna called over someone after consoling the weeping teenager next to him.

"Kyoko-chan!" He waved her in our direction and the red-head ran over with a wide smile.

"Tsu-kun~" She gave him a quick hug which caused the previously serious and...almost charming Tsuna to turn as red as a tomato and as nervous as he was this morning when we walked to school.

"A-ah, I wanted you to meet Yuri-chan," he pulled me closer to him by the sleeve of my uniform. "She's in your class this year and since she's new, she doesn't know anyone yet."

Kyoko smiled happily and we bowed in greeting. "Please take care of me this year!"

"Me as well, Yuri-chan. I hope we can get to know each other."

Kyoko and I talked amongst ourselves and she introduced me to her friend Hana. The three of us walked to our class together before the rest of the students who crowded around outside. It was then that I first saw him.

He walked briskly, but gracefully. His black jacket hung off his shoulders, billowing behind him, and he had a red and gold band around one of the sleeves. His dark hair hung over his eyes. When he looked up, our eyes locked immediately. His eyes were a piercing grey yet they softened just the slightest bit when I smiled at him.

"Don't crowd the hallway," he said.

* * *

Everyone, your reviews are going to keep me alive during my senior year, so please let me know what you think! I'll be updating once a week, probably on a Friday or Saturday. Once the holidays come and I have more time, I'll try my best to update more frequently. I'll try to be as consistent as possible.

I wrote the plot line for this ages ago and I re-wrote the first chapter 3 times. I'm finally content with this, though I wish it was a bit more longer. I promise the next one will be and there will be a lot more Hibari as well!


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**. Except for Yuri.

* * *

"This isn't so bad, Tsuna-kun!" I exclaim while walking home with Tsuna. Yamamoto got Gokurdera to rip himself away from his precious Tenth and dragged him off in a different direction, so now it was just the two of us. "Kyoko is really nice and the other kids and teachers have also been pleasant. What about you, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna grimaced a little. "I don't have much of a reputation with other people, but I think it'll get better eventually."

I frowned. "Isn't it possible at all to switch into my or Yama-chan's class?"

Tsuna shook his head. "We did that once, but I'm not sure about it this time. Reborn wants me to learn to be more self-efficient. I will never be able to learn if I have Gokudera around me constantly or someone else watching my back."

"Reborn?" I wonder how a child would have anything to do with learning to be self-efficient.

"Ah! I mean, Reborn teases me and tells me to not rely on others so much. He's kind of like my life-coach sometimes, I guess." Tsuna chuckles nervously and we make a turn onto our road. "Will you come over and stay for dinner today?"

I grin. "Of course!"

xxx

The next day at school I had lunch with Tsuna and the gang on the roof. We shared our bentos and talked about our day so far. About midway into lunch I got up to use the loo, left the group on the roof, and walked down the stairs to the floor below. I looked left and right, unsure of where to go. I hadn't explored the school yet and my classroom wasn't on the fourth floor.

"What do you need, girl."

"Ah!" I jumped, surprised at the sudden voice behind me. I turned around and came eye-to-eye again with the frightening, yet handsome, prefect. "I was looking for the loo."

"The _loo?_" he scoffed before standing up from his sitting position. He walked a few steps to the left before turning back to me with a glare. I quickly followed after him. I watched his back and the profile of his face as he would look into classrooms while we passed them. His grey eyes were always cold and his face never relaxed. It made my heart clench as I thought of trying to get through to him and making him smile. His arms would hold me against his chest and his eyes would soften as they looked into mine. His lips would curl up and he would laugh wholeheartedly before running his fingers through my hair. We would gradually lean closer to each other until our lips-

He stopped in front of the bathroom and I uttered a thank you before swiftly entering. I pressed my hand against my heated face and sighed. My fantasies having been wild ever since I saw him on the first day of school. I snicker slightly, remembering what he said to me.

"Don't crowd the hallway," I scoff. "There were only three of us."

I did my business in the loo and washed my hands. When I came back out he was gone.

I don't know why I was disappointed. It would have been embarrassing if he had heard me do my business and talk to myself. Not to mention down right creepy. But I wanted to talk to him more. He was handsome and cold. He acted distant – when he wasn't 'biting' people – and he spoke rudely. The whole school feared him. It wasn't hard to learn about Hibari Kyoya, the head of the Disciplinary Committee. Yet, somehow, I don't think he's mean at all.

After that day I went to the loo at the same time each day and met Hibari in the same place. Sometimes I talked to him, but mostly he told me to go away. I would pout and walk away. Later, I would find his place beside the stairs empty.

On this particular day he wasn't there. I looked disappointingly at the empty spot before walking to the loo as usual. When I came back, he wasn't at his regular spot, but sitting in he middle of the stairs instead.

I grinned. "Aren't you blocking the staircase, Mister Prefect?"

Hibari's glare shut me up immediately, but I could tell he wasn't truly angry. I sat next to him and smoothed out my skirt.

"Say, Hibari," I received another glare for addressing him so closely. "Why don't you ever go up onto the roof?"

Hibari seemed to ignore my question for several long seconds before finally answering. "Too crowded."

I giggled and lightly touched his hand. He didn't flinch, but his eyes narrowed. "Am I crowding you right now?"

He pondered for a while again. He glanced at me, then ahead of him and then back. "No."

I grinned widely. "Then will you join me for lunch tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why not!" I pouted, not able to cover my disappointment. I thought I had him for just a second, but I knew it would take much more than this to get him.

"..."

My pout increased. "Fine," I finally said. "Hibari," I gained his full attention again. "I'll continue to invite you till you finally come. Till then, I will come and sit with you for a while every day!" I smiled, trying to keep control of my urge to reach out and grab a fist-full of his hair and bring his lips to mine. He really was too handsome. Especially when he looked straight at me with those eyes. And – oh, God – they just softened from their usual leer. I can understand what others talk about when they say weak knees. Good thing I'm sitting.

I kept my promise and sat with him during the second half of lunch every day. Slowly, I began to learn more about him. He didn't necessarily talk about himself but just the fact that he continues to meet with me each day says something about him.

He likes me, first of all. Well, maybe not like, but he sure doesn't dislike me since he hasn't 'bitten me to death' yet. He likes cute animals and small things. I can tell because I happened to have met Hibird a couple times. He loves the Namimori School Anthem. He looks really good with his blue hat on. His glare softens when I laugh but it turns piercing again when I slip and allow myself to touch him. He puts up his guard when I ask him anything about himself and blatantly ignores me most of the time I talk. But I think I've fallen hard for him.

xxx

"Hibari..."

"Hn," is his one-syllable answer.

"Won't you join me for lunch outside tomorrow?"

He glances at me from behind his fringe as I face the ground, pouting. It's been nearly two months now and I have asked him each day if he would have lunch with me. Technically, we were spending lunch together. But I want him to come outside with me. If he does this for me, I know we're progressing. It also wouldn't hurt to make him a bento. Food is the way to a man's heart, right?

"Hn."

At first, I thought I misheard. "Wh-what!"

He scowls and sighs. "I said, 'Yes.'"

A grin bursts out of my mouth seconds later and throw my arms around him. "Success!" I'm too elated at that moment to realise what I was doing, hence when I pulled back and got up, I didn't notice the slight blush or the smallest smile quirk up through his lips. "I haven't noticed you eat, Hibari. So I'll make you a bento tomorrow! Please look forward to it!" I jumped off the last step and bid my farewell for the day.

The rest of the afternoon breezed by while I wore a constant silly grin on my face. School ended and Tsuna, Gokudera and I walk to Tsuna's house. Yamamoto has baseball practise. "Tsuna-kun, I hope you don't mind if I don't join you for lunch tomorrow..."

"No, not at a-"

"How dare you betray the Tenth! You are not worthy of his friendship to begin with and now you are abandoning him!"

Tsuna tries to calm the silver-haired teenager down as I frown. "I-I'm not. He has you and Yamamoto..."

"You are slowly distancing yourself from the Tenth! Leaving for half the lunch time and not coming back at all. You should leave him all together!"

I frown, deeply hurt. Am I really hurting Tsuna? But I'm always with him after school, playing video games or helping him with his homework. Perhaps because I don't see him any other time during school he's hurt. But I don't see Hibari any other time either.

"Gokudera-kun, that's enough."

"B-but Tenth!"

Tsuna shakes his head and turns to face me. "It's quite all right, Yuri-chan," he grins. "I noticed that it is Hibari-san whom you meet with after eating lunch. You're going to eat lunch with him tomorrow aren't you?" I blush slightly and nod as Gokudera looks at me incredulously. "That's great. It's good that Hibari is getting close to someone. I hope you don't give up on him when he becomes more difficult."

I smile and shake my head. "I'm way too stubborn for that and he's way too handsome." I giggle and Tsuna sweat-drops as Gokudera continues to stare at me in amazement. "How'd you know I was meeting with Hibari all this time?"

Tsuna grins. "I have my sources." He chuckles, but it almost seems dark. I ignore it though. Tsuna is the sweetest boy I know. His smile is charming and he's the kindest person I've ever met. If I wasn't so persistent on Hibari and Tsuna wasn't in love with Kyoko, I'd probably fall for him.

"I-I don't get it!" Gokudera exclaims. "How are you able to get Hibari to tolerate you!"

I smirk and place my finger against my lips. "That's a secret!" I wink and giggle at him before skipping the rest of the way to Tsuna's house. Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!

* * *

Hello again, readers! This chapter is a bit longer than the last. I reread it a lot and made corrections, but I'm not sure how satisfied I am with it. I wanted to get this chapter out today though!

The next chapter will have a start of a conflict. The story will progress from then on, but I'd like to make you aware that not much mafia stuff will show up until much later in the story. I wanted to write a KHR story where the main character has nothing to do with that kind of lifestyle. I juggled back and forth with many different ideas pertaining to what her parents do, but I think that I'll leave them as normal businessmen and women.

Please review and let me know what you think. Any ideas or suggestions are welcomed. Enjoy the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! I've been sick this whole week from school, and although you would think I would have updated more than just once, I was too sick to even make a coherent thought. It took me four tries to start this chapter. I got to half a page before I realised how terrible it was and started all over. I also switched to 3rd person, or else this wouldn't have been great at all. I know, it's distasteful, and I don't like switching POV or 1st person to 3rd person, but I guess it might benefit me later to switch things up.

Well, I hope this chapter is good and you all enjoy reading it. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, this is rated M. Just saying it now in case you read something your virgin eyes aren't ready too.

**I own nothing.** Except for Yuri.

* * *

Yuri held her bento to her chest as she walked to school. She had woken up early with a huge smile and began making the bento immediately. For about an hour she had walked on air all around her house, preparing for today. She couldn't put on cute clothes since she had to abide by the school dress code, so she made sure to follow it to a T, hoping Hibari would be satisfied. Although, she did keep her skirt a bit on the short side.

"You seem to be excited for your date with the carnivore," Reborn said, wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist, his hands dangerously close to her chest, simultaneously causing her to have a mini heart attack.

"Reborn!" Yuri breathed deeply, her eyes wide. "When did you get here!"

Reborn smirked, which oddly enough, fit the child. "I just hopped in."

"Oh, okay," she said awkwardly before blushing. "I-It's not a date!"

Reborn smirked again and let got of her waist in order to slide his hand into hers. Yuri saw Tsuna roll his eyes next to her and scowl.

"How about you, Dame-Tsuna?"

"What about me?" Tsuna asked nervously. Reborn must have seen him roll his eyes and now he was going to be teased in front of Yuri. He silently cursed himself for openly making fun of Reborn in front of him.

"When are you going ask Kyoko out?" Reborn's smirk grew wider to the point it was devilish.

"W-w-what!" Tsuna cried, blushing furiously. His eyes stretched wide and his face turned into a tomato. If he wasn't feeling embarrassed enough, Yuri started laughing.

"I knew there was something between you two!"

"No, no!" Tsuna denied. "There's nothing between us."

"He's right," Reborn vouched matter-of-factly. "It's completely one-sided."

"Reborn!" Tsuna whined, his hands covering his face. Yuri laughed again and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, Tsuna. My love is one-sided too so I'll help you out with Kyoko."

He looked at her sympathetically and smiled back at her softly. "We're on the same boat then, huh?"

"No, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn hit him with a one-ton mallet – who knows where it came from. "Yuri-chan is way ahead of you in the game. It's been four years and you still haven't confessed properly. Yuri, at least, spends time with her lover."

Yuri blushed similarly to Tsuna and shook her head. "N-no! He is in no way my lover! Yet..."

Reborn and Yuri smirked between each other until she gasped. "Oh no! I shouldn't be saying these things to a 10 year old!"

"I'm older than you think, Yuri-chan." Reborn smirked and quickly reached his hand to her breast. He squeezed one quickly before smirking and running in the opposite direction than the two high-schoolers.

"D-did he just do that?"

"Yeah, he did."

xxx

Yuri was making her way to the staircase she usually met with Hibari at with her bento in her hand to find him already waiting for her. "Hello, Hibari!" she says cheerfully, her lips stretched in to a large grin, her eyes closed in delight. She had felt nervous about their lunch together as the day wore on and as the time got closer to her lunch break, she was feeling ill in her stomach - the butterflies getting more and more violent. Luckily, Kyoko noticed and cheered her on after she explained the situation. Afterwards she told her to have lunch with Tsuna, not forgetting the promise she made to the timid boy.

"Hn," Hibari wrapped his hand around her free wrist an pulled her up the stairs and onto the roof. He kept walking till they were on the most elevated part of the roof, next to the water tank.

They sat down and Yuri unwrapped the bento and split the top from the bottom. Inside were rolled up omelettes, onigiri with kitty faces made from seaweed, rice, carrots cut into flowers, chicken, baby tomatoes, and sausage shaped as octopi.

"It's cute," Hibari said, shocking Yuri. "What I would expect from you." He took the chopsticks she was offering him and split it before thanking her for the food. She wasn't sure if he complimented her or not, but she smiled brightly and ate with him.

They ate silently, respecting each others company. Yuri ate her portion before letting Hibari finish the rest of his meal. She closed the empty bento and wrapped it with her cloth. Hibird flew down to them and rested in Yuri's long hair as she giggled. Hibari smirked to himself before stretching out on the ground, his hands supporting his head and his jacket sprawled around him.

"Ah, Hibari?" Yuri started nervously. When he opened an eye in a gesture for her to continue, she grinned and patted her lap. "Do you want to rest your head on my lap?"

Hibari stared at her legs for a few long seconds before turning his body so that it would comfortably lay on the ground as his head was cradled on her lap. She smiled and Hibird started to sing the Namimori anthem while atop her head. She pulled the ends of her hair away from her waist so not to tickle Hibari in his sleep and tied the bottom few inches with a hair-tie.

Hibari's breath eventually evened and it was safe to assume that he was sound asleep. Only then did Yuri run her fingers gently through his hair. The slight touch and movement woke him up and she pulled her hand away, averting her eyes to stare at the sky instead of him. Hibari peaked through one eye and smirked at her blushing cheeks before grasping her hand. She jumped slightly, startled at the sudden touch. Aside from pulling her up the stairs, he never intentionally made skin-to-skin contact with her.

"If you're going to wake me up to play with my hair, you better continue or else I woke up for no reason."

Yuri blushed and her hand settled back in his hair before he closed his eyes and placed his hand back on his stomach with the other. She gently ran her fingers through the dark mane of hair and watched a pleasant expression fall in his features, although his lips still refused to curl up.

Minutes later, he was asleep again. Afraid to wake him up, Yuri continued to softly play with his hair while Hibird played with hers. A content smile filled her face. She knew she was getting him to open up to her more. He spoke in full sentences and let her play with his hair while he slept on her lap. For God's sake, he was sleeping _on her lap!_ It took her everything not to squeal and wake him up.

But the bell was about to ring and she would have to get up and leave. Hibari must have realised this as well and got off of her. "You should leave now so you won't be late for class."

Yuri tried not to look sad and laughed instead. "Or else you'll bite me, right?"

Hibari smirked and an emotion flashed in his eyes for a split second. "But you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Yuri's eyes widened and she felt her face heat up and head become light. She laughed nervously and reached for her bento before standing up. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, Hibari."

Hibird left the nest on her head and she walked back till she was at the staircase. She didn't know she was being followed until she felt a hand on her head. She spun around and nearly hit her face against Hibari's as he fixed the mess Hibird made on the crown of her head. She blushed when he finished and looked down at her. "Th-thank you, Hibari."

"No problem, _Yuri_."

xxx

Like this morning, Yuri was on cloud nine. She was an air-head in class and daydreamed while she was spoken too. She got in trouble several times by her teachers but she didn't mind at all. When the last bell rung and the students were leaving the school, she stayed behind as part of the clean up crew. Even as she swept the hall, she wore a smile on her face. However, it took her longer than the rest to finish due to her constant daydreaming.

It's true Hibari embarrassed her at the end of their lunch, but thinking about it now, he had been sweet – fixing her hair for her. And although he used sexual innuendo and she wasn't expecting it, she should have been prepared. After all, Hibari was a teenager. A very handsome teenager. A very, _very_ handsome teenager who, no doubt, has already had sex and done dirty things and has dirty magazines in his room.

Yuri covered her eyes and shook her head to rid the mental images that caused her to blush. School was not the place to think of those kinds of things. But she still had to bite her lip to force the thoughts back.

When Yuri finished with the hallway she went back to her classroom and placed the broom back in the closet. At her desk, she slid the empty bento box into her school bag and hung it on her shoulder. Knowing that Hibari would still be in school, she walked in the direction of the Disciplinary Office in hopes of bumping into him on her way out. Before she got there though, she saw an open door with the lights on. She huffed, immediately assuming that one of the students left the closet light on. As she strode closer she started to hear noises which alarmed her. It sounded like a scared puppy, which angered her more. If anyone was abusing animals, she would have their head.

The short blonde continued forth with more vigour until she got to the crack in the door and stopped dead. Inside was a girl pressed into the wall. The side of her face and breasts were being pushed repeatedly in a harsh, fast rhythm. She was crying and whimpering but her eyes were glazed over and her mouth opened and closed in ecstasy.

The boy behind her had her long brown hair in a twist around one hand while the other latched onto her butt cheek to the point where it was bruised and bleeding. He was silent and let no noise come from him unlike the whimpering girl he was pounding into from behind. When the boy finally found his release, he let out one single grunt and pushed his head back.

Recognising the face, Yuri's hand shot to her wide open mouth as tears flooded out of her eyes. Blinking back the cascade, she slowly stepped back as to not make a sound until she got far away enough to start running.

She ran as fast as she could. Her knees felt like folding under her as she blindly made her way back home. Her breath was shallow and her sobs were coming in spurts, but when she finally arrived at Tsuna's she took a few deep breaths and wiped her tears before entering the house, looking for comfort and comedic relief from her best friend.

xxx

Although she expected Tsuna to shy away from the subject of sex like usual, he had been patient and sympathetic. He held her as she cried and stroked her hair away from her wet face. When she cried out every last tear in her body, he offered her a glass of milk and kissed her forehead while holding her to his side. She would have been impressed with his manliness any other time, but at the moment she was still in pain.

"I don't know what to say, Yuri," Tsuna said softly. Looking at his pain-filled face made her want to comfort him until she realised that it as his turn to do the comforting. "I don't know how to make you feel better or what to say that will make the hurt go away, but I want you to know something about Hibari-san." He looked at her for permission to continue. She nodded but hid her face in his chest. He placed his arm around her shoulders tucked her head under his chin. "I don't think what he did was right, but I have never seen Hibari interested in anyone. He doesn't let anyone near except for his bird and he can tolerate Kusakabe to a certain extent. When he's needed, he only stays for a few minutes before running off on his own. He makes all his own decisions and consults no one.

"He's never been what you call kind. He once smiled when I-Pin gave him Valentine's Day chocolate, but we're still not sure if that actually happened or we were hallucinating. He beats up everyone. Not a single soul is safe. Except for maybe you. He let you talk to him during his free time. He had lunch with you and allows you to be around him. He's never allowed anyone to touch him or speak with him familiarly. But he allowed you, Yuri." He smiled down at the tentative girl.

"He may have not made the best choice there, but I think he fell in love with you and now he's scared."

Yuri bit her lips to keep the tears that she thought she had dried up from flowing again. "B-but I can't j-just forget-t."

Tsuna shook his head. "No one expects you too, nor should you. When you're ready, you can talk to him, but right now you're hurt and feel betrayed. There will be time to face him. Right now, you should rest." The girl nodded in his arms and he smiled. "I'll go get something for you to eat. You can sleep here tonight. Tomorrow's Saturday so you can stay home if you want and on Sunday I'll take you out somewhere with everyone, okay?"

Yuri looked up at his bright, smiling face and couldn't hold back her own smile from forming. She nodded and wiped her cheeks. "I-I'll go wash my face then." Tsuna nodded and got up to get her some food.

Yuri walked to the bathroom with shaky legs. After washing her face and brushing her teeth with a spare toothbrush, she stared at her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her face was pale, but her cheeks had blotchy red spots all over. She really was an ugly crier. But she was truly thankful for having such a good friend as Tsuna.

It must have been by chance for her to find him. Dumb luck. Or maybe Kami led her to him. What ever the reason, she was grateful and would make sure to repay Tsuna and the rest of her friends for everything they've done for her. Hibar- she stopped herself and took a deep breath. She'll be ready for that later.

* * *

There you go! Hope it was good. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.** Except for Yuri.

* * *

"Lambo-chan beats you, wahahaha!"

"No, Lambo-chan! Be quiet!"

_"Who are you? I'm Lambo! Who am I? You're Lambo~!"_

"Lambo-chan!"

_"Lambo, the nice bomber-head calf~!"_

Yuri stirred in her sleep and groaned. She wrapped the pillow around her ears, hoping to get rid of the noise next to her.

"Lambo-chan! You woke Yuri up!"

"Wahahaha!"

A door opened and swift footsteps came in. "Lambo, I told you to be quiet if you were going to play video games." Tsuna whispered angrily.

"Wahahaha!"

"I-Pin tired to stop him!"

Tsuna smiled at her softly. "I know, I-Pin. It's not your fault." He redirected his attention back to Lambo who was leaning against the bed frame, sucking on a lollipop. "Lambo, go downstairs and eat lunch."

"Mama's food!" The seven-year old grabbed I-Pin's hand and ran out of the room quickly. Tsuna sighed and looked over to Yuri, who was now staring back at him calmly. He bashfully smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about that, Yuri. I should have known Lambo would be loud no matter what I say."

Yuri sat up in the bed and smiled back. "It's fine. I over-slept anyway. Thank you for letting me sleep over and use your bed again." Sure enough, Yuri had slept over yesterday and last night at Tsuna's. Her parents had called earlier yesterday, announcing that they wouldn't be able to make it home this weekend, so Yuri stayed over and helped Nana around the house and played with the kids.

"No problem. Come downstairs and eat when you're ready."

"Un!" Tsuna left his room and Yuri sucked in a deep breath. She slept like a rock after all the crying the last two nights, but she still felt horribly heavy and beat-up.

Yuri got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before walking down to the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Yuri!" Nana greeted cheerfully. "I tried something new for Lambo and Reborn and made pizza!"

Yuri glanced at the pizza pie in the centre of the table. Most of it was already gone. Lambo was in the process of picking up another slice while telling Nana it was delicious and causing her to blush happily. Reborn chewed on the crust of his, winking at Yuri suggestively. He really was a lewd boy.

Yuri sat next to Tsuna and picked up one of the last slices. Taking a bite, she smiled at Nana and told her she also thought it was delicious. The woman blushed again and pressed her hand gently against her cheek.

Tsuna turned to Yuri after finishing his first slice. "After lunch, do you want to get dressed first and then go out?"

"Sure, where too?"

"Uh, we'll see. I don't know yet," Tsuna chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be going now," Yuri got out of her seat and placed her dishes in the sink. "Thank you for the lunch, Nana. I'll help you with dinner tonight."

She slowly made her way to her house next door and unlocked the door. She stared at the empty home. It had furniture and pictures, a full kitchen and completely furnished rooms, but it wasn't lived in. Often times, she slept over at Tsuna's and only came home for a change of clothing. And even that was becoming unnecessary as Tsuna suggested giving up a drawer from his shelf for her. Her parents were away at work and came home for the weekends, but they didn't do much in the house. They would sleep some and then take her out to dinner or shopping. She was a loved girl, but not very aquatinted with what it means to be a real family. That's why she spent so much time with the Sawada's.

Yuri swiftly made her way up the stairs and to her room. She pulled out a dress from her closet and undergarments from her drawers. She quickly showered and plaiting her hair before blow-drying it a little. She put on her clothes and picked out shoes before grabbing her bag and shoes. She locked the front door behind her and met Tsuna and Reborn in front of the house.

"Ready?" Tsuna smiled and offered her his arm.

"Un!" She hooked her elbow with his and smiled back. "Thank you for caring for me last night, Tsuna. And for yesterday and today too! Thank you."

Tsuna blushed but squeezed her arm with his. "It's no problem, Yuri. You're like family to us."

Yuri smiled, eyes stinging slightly. This was exactly what she longed to hear. She smiled at the ground and wiped her eyes quickly.

"What an emotional and precious fair maiden!" Reborn spoke from next to her. He gently took her unoccupied hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Looking at her charmingly, he petted her hand. "I will do all I can to make sure that this fair lady wont ever have a reason to shed a single tear ever again! Won't you except my love, Yuri-senpai? I will only cherish and hold you lovingly for as long as we shall live. And even in our grave, which we shall be buried together in, I will hold you so dearly and close to me, if our coffin were to be unearthed and revealed to the world - why they wont be able to tell which bones belong to whom!"

"Tsuna," Yuri whispered during Reborn's speech. "He's starting to get creepy again."

Tsuna chuckled. "Just ignore him. Don't ever pay attention to what he says, Yuri-chan. He's always spouting lies." Yuri nodded in agreement.

"You're not listening, are you?" Reborn asked, irritatingly. He tip-toed to Yuri's height and closely scrutinised her face. "If this doesn't work then I might as well use a different tactic."

Yuri tired pulling her hand away from the 10 year-old but he had a strong hold on her. "Woman, how about you and I go find ourselves a love hotel? I'll have you forgetting about that skylark and flying on cloud nine for hours. How's about i-"

Yuri thunked her bag against his head and stared at him with tear-filled wide eyes. Tsuna glared at him and wrapped his arm around the girl as if to protect her from the child.

"I-it's okay," she finally announced, breathing deeply. "I'm fine. Let's go meet up with Yama-tan and Gokudera-kun, ne?"

Tsuna smiled pathetically and led her to the cafe he agreed to meet the rest of the group at. Reborn watched the two teenagers leave with a serious expression and a frown gracing his face. At the corner of his eyes he saw the aforementioned skylark walk past, hidden well in the shade of an alley.

xXx

"Hey! Let's all go karaoke!" Yamamoto's suggestion was greeted with announcements of enthusiasm and one annoyed grunt.

"Sounds like fun," Kyoko smiled and laced arms with Haru and Yuri. With the three of them leading the way, the boys hung back and walked at their own pace.

"How was Yuri yesterday?" Yamamoto asked worriedly. Ryohei also voicing his concern after rain guardian. When Tsuna talked to them about today's plans during lunch, he briefly filled them in on what more-or-less conspired after school on Friday. All they knew was that it had something to do with Hibari and that Yuri was severely hurt.

"Goo-"

"Bad!"

Tsuna stared at Reborn before giving in and agreeing. "Bad," he said. "Really bad," he confirmed.

"But she'll be okay." Reborn stated. "She's a strong girl and it's not over between her and Hibari just yet."

Tsuna nodded in agreement as Yamamoto smiled pleasantly but with serious eyes. "That's good. I think Yuri-chan is what Hibari needs. She'll break him out of his shell, maybe."

Reborn stared at his student and his guardians. He knew that with time and experience, they would mature and grow, but he was always surprised with how much they truly have become pragmatic. Tsuna was no longer the same boy who cried, whined, and complained throughout his training. Yamamoto was more sensible and direct when the time called for it and even his thoughts and words have become more wise. Gokudera was less...bombastic and Ryohei, well, he was still pretty extreme. But the most important thing was that they were still themselves.

Tsuna still reflexively cried when Reborn's finger twitched even the slightest in anger, Yamamoto was still care-free, Gokudera still acted like a love-sick puppy, and Ryohei continued to scream with raw emotion. They were pure and innocent, despite having killed people and nearly been killed themselves.

"I wouldn't count on it," the bomber voiced casually. "That girl isn't that great."

"Are you jealous, Gokudera?" Reborn teased with a glint in his beady eyes.

"N-n-no!" Gokudera denied profusely. Yamamoto and Ryohei took the teasing further for Reborn while Tsuna attempted to quiet them. Ahead of them, the girls giggled.

"He's so cute and strong! Tsuna's the perfect man!" Haru exclaimed. "Don't you think so Kyoko?" Yuri wondered what part of Tsuna exactly was supposed to be strong.

Kyoko blushed and smiled. "But don't you like Gokudera now, Haru?"

The brunette blushed and turned away from the two giggling girls next to her. "He's-he's all right, I guess."

"But isn't he and Yama-chan having some kind of a bromance?" Yuri teased further, though it wasn't to far from the truth.

"Ah-I don't think he's gay though." Haru argued.

Yuri grinned. "No, I don't think so either. But bros and their mances, they're really serious about them, you know. Just look."

The three girls looked back at the boys behind them and saw Yamamoto slinging an arm around Gokudera's neck grinning wildly as the silver-haired bomber blushed.

"Wow," Yuri stated everyone's thoughts. "There are so many misconceptions that could be made from that alone."

"But either way," Kyoko called their attention back ahead of them. "Shouldn't you be telling _us_ something, ne, Yuri-chan?" Kyoko raised a brow and smiled brightly.

"Ah, about that," Yuri gulped. "I don't think I can here and right now."

"Oh, but what's wrong with now!" Kyoko pressed further. "I mean, it's pretty obvious, Yuri-chan."

Thinking she meant the lunch time she spent with Hibari on Friday, Yuri hung her head. "I guess it was, but it's not like that anymore."

"What do you mean, Yuri-chan?" Kyoko asked, concern lacing her voice, but Yuri couldn't help but hear a bit of hope as well.

"Ah, well, he didn't seem to feel the same way."

"B-but you're both acting normal!"

Yuri's head shot up. "You mean, you've seen him today!" She stared at Kyoko for confirmation but the girl only looked back at her confused. "Are we talking about the same person?"

"Tsuna, right?" Kyoko wondered.

Yuri threw her head back and laughed out loud. "No-no, Kyoko-chan! Oh, no! Most definitely not!"

"B-but," Kyoko looked at the ground dejectedly. "You slept over and you're at his house all the time."

"Yes, well, that's because he's like family." Her heart swelled at calling him that. He, Nana, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Bianchi and Reborn were like her family and this made her proud and overwhelmingly happy.

Yuri looked at Kyoko's sad face and grinned. "Don't worry, Kyoko-chan. He's all yours."

The girl blushed. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"You're pretty good at hiding your feelings, Kyoko-chan, but you're also oblivious to Tsuna's. He's been in love with you since middle school."

Kyoko's eyes grew wide and her cheeks dusted a light red across them. It almost made Yuri want to groan. She was too cute and pretty. Whereas her face looked terrible while crying, Kyoko probably looked like an angel with tears in her eyes.

"Ah, bu-"

"We're here!" Tsuna announced, sliding next to Kyoko, causing the girl to blush even more. Tsuna noticed her unusually red face and hurriedly placed the back of his hand against her forehead. "Are you all right, Kyoko!" he exclaimed in alarm, dropping the honorific in the process.

"Y-yes, I'm fi-"

Yuri interrupted Kyoko and put on a worried face as she spoke to Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun, maybe you should sit outside with Kyoko-chan for a while so she can cool down." Yuri and Haru pushed the two boys and worried brother inside hurriedly, leaving the two to themselves. Yuri turned back and winked at them. Neither of the two realised the other was blushing for the same reason.

xXx

_"Let go to the EXTREME! Kyoko-chan needs me!"_

"Hush up, Onii-chan." Yuri pushed the boxer down in a seat. "Tsuna-kun and Kyoko-chan need to spend some_ alone _time."

"Hai!" Haru chimed in. "They'll make such a cute couple!"

_"WHAT!"_ Ryohei yelled, staring at Yuri with big eyes, as if asking her if he misheard.

Yuri sighed. "They like each other. I just gave them a little push so that they can confess already."

Ryohei relaxed slightly but stared down at the floor, his elbows on his knees, hands hanging between his legs. His expression was one of deep thought, surprising Yuri and the rest. After several seconds they averted their gaze, feeling uncomfortable.

"Ah, let's pick a song." Yuri suggested and the rest nodded. Haru looked through the list before picking out one of her favourites and dragged Gokudera along with her to sing. Reluctantly, he gave in at the middle of the song, causing Yamamoto and Yuri to chortle as they watched him start to get into it. Reborn smirked from his seat beside Ryohei, who was still pondering while staring at the floor. Eventually, Tsuna and Kyoko joined them, blushes covering their faces, their pinkies interlaced.

Yuri grabbed the mic and Tsuna, forcing him to sing an embarrassing song with her, but he couldn't help but grin back. She was smiling and having a good time. She may have not forgotten about Hibari, but if she could still smile, then everything would be okay.

_"OKAY!"_ Ryohei's sudden yell caused everyone to turn silent. Everyone stared back at him as he got up and took Tsuna's hands in his. Staring at the smaller boy with serious eyes that were seldom seen outside of the ring, he said, "I accept you as my future brother-in-law, Tsuna, but only because I extremely respect you."

Steam rose from Tsuna's face as every inch of visible skin turned beat red. Kyoko blushed as well, hiding her smile with her hand. She avoided anyone's gaze, but smiled when she looked at Tsuna. Yuri giggled and patted Ryohei's arm. "I also _extremely_ respect you as my future brother-in-law, but only because it's you!"

The rest laughed and Tsuna finally cooled down, sitting next to Kyoko. Ryohei, being excluded during the first half of karaoke, sang, or screamed, his heart out the rest of the hour. Yuri had to clamp her hands over her ears while laughing at Ryohei's dancing.

When their ears finally felt like bursting and Ryohei realised he was going to be late for his date with Hana, the group split. Ryohei ran off towards the shopping district and Yamamoto announced he had to go back home to help his dad at the sushi shop. The rest made their way to Tsuna's for dinner.

Yuri felt it and Reborn saw it. The feeling of being watched lingered on her skin, causing her to shiver. Tsuna wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders and rubbed his palm up and down her arm to warm her up. She smiled as a thank you even though she felt the gaze turn hostile. Next to her, Reborn glanced over to the source of the killing intent.

Hibari locked eyes with the acrobaleno and quickly hid himself in the shadows, though he felt no real need to hide. After all, he only happened to pass by the same time that Yuri and her crowding friends were. The fact that she hadn't come to school yesterday had ticked him off. She had never been absent from school before and she never failed to bother him during his free time. Seeing her walking around with no signs of an illness, made him all the more angry. Deep inside, the most prevalent feeling was worry, but recognising that feeling was nearly impossible for the prefect. All he knew was that he had a vastly strong urge to bite someone to death.

* * *

I apologise that I didn't get this chapter out on Friday like I usually do. I wrote a huge portion of this on Saturday, but I realised that I messed up on the days. I thought I had to write a whole new chapter or fit something in at the beginning, so I wrote a little but got aggravated and stopped. Then I just decided to edit it so that it made sense with the timeline.

Hope this was long enough, even though it's mainly a filler to reintroduce the relationships Yuri has with everyone and also form a new couple. =]

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.** Except for Yuri.

* * *

Hibari uttered a tsk under his breath. It had been three days now that Yuri had been avoiding him. He waited for her to meet him in the usual staircase, but she never came. The next day he watched her as she ate lunch with her herbivore friends. They crowded the entire school roof, making Hibari irritable even from his seat behind the water tower.

Today was the same. She sat between Sawada and Yamamoto. His skin crawled every time he heard her laugh and watched her feeding Yamamoto and subtly touching everyone around her. Had she always been this physical? It was true she had touched him a few times – even hugged him – and although he neither hated it nor enjoyed it, it made him boil in anger watching her do the same with another.

From his hidden position, he turned back to face the opposite direction. He laid down and closed his eyes, trying to block off the sound of her laughter and the chatter coming from the herbivores. This wasn't the kind of peace and quiet he sought, but even though she angered him immensely at the moment, he couldn't leave her alone.

He wondered what he could have possibly done to make her ignore him. He had pondered on it all day, not being able to take her off his mind – that alone irritated him. He thought that perhaps her only goal was to get him to have lunch with her and once she had got what she wanted, she lost interest. However, he felt that wasn't the reason. He tried to think of things he had done during their lunch. Maybe he allowed himself to be too familiar. He fixed her hair and let her cradle his head while he slept. Thinking back on it now made him realise how uncomfortable he currently was. He could use that lap right about now. It had been soft.

Hibari groaned under his breath and ground his teeth. He was spending too much time thinking about the girl. She meant nothing to him any way. He should just forget her. And he would, but her laugh reverberated in his head and the feeling of her touches still lingered on his body.

"You know, if you like her so much, you should talk to her."

Hibari opened one eye in irritation. The sour look quickly changed to one of interest. "Baby..."

Reborn scoffed. "I'm no longer a baby."

The prefect sat up and stared up at the man in a 10 year old body. "Un."

Reborn smirked. "Why don't you talk to her?"

Hibari stayed silent for a few fleeting seconds. He thought that if he refused to speak the baby would leave him, but as the boy continued to stand there with a knowing smirk, the prefect was forced to respond. "Why should I?"

"Aren't you interested in the reason why she stopped seeing you?"

"Un."

Reborn snickered slightly under his breath. He extracted a key from behind him and handed it to the teenager. "This is a key to her house. Use it wisely." The boy disappeared from sight after that and Hibari was left with a key in his palm.

xXx

The prefect looked out the window from the Disciplinary office. He watched as the students began to mill out of the school, effectively crowding the front of the school. Ahead of the large group was one blonde, hastily making her way back home. Hibari smirked and turned back to his desk, taking out the girl's file.

At the corner of the manilla folder was Yuri's face. The picture was fairly recent, but her fringe was missing. Opening the folder, he was introduced to a report on all her basic information. Her name, birth date, height, weight, parents' names, phone number, and address.

Hibari skimmed through the information. It seemed she was naturally blonde, which made him relieved of having the urge to tonfa her for dying her hair. She was 150 cm and underweight. Her parents weren't home often, only coming back home on the weekends. She had no siblings and her grades were excellent.

By her file and what he knew of her personally, she was a model student. She always followed the dress code and she never acted out in school. She was someone Hibari could get along with. But it wasn't her impeccable behaviour that attracted her to him. Like everything that Hibari feels attachment too, she was small and cute.

He wasn't afraid of admitting to it. He really likes cute things. Cute animals, cute toys, and cute girls. But they also had to be small. Anything could get away with aggravating him as long as they were cute. A porcupine could puncture his palm and he wouldn't so much as pull his hand back as long as the porcupine was cute.

Yuri was exactly that. She was a short girl with long blonde hair reaching the small of her back. Her eyes were large and eyelashes long. Her lips were light pink and when she smiled – well, it doesn't matter how she makes him feel, the important thing is that he likes her.

But liking her and _liking_ her are two different things. Hibari had pondered on it briefly but flung the idea aside as soon as it had come. There was no idea he could fall in love. No matter how cute or small.

Hibari read the girl's address one more time before recognising the street. It was the same neighbourhood as Sawada's. It was no wonder why she was so close to him. He closed the file and glanced at the picture one more time before placing it back in the cabinet. He left the school after ordering his subordinates to make sure each student leaves the school safely and to patrol the school in shifts.

He walked to Yuri's house quietly, hidden in the shadows. He avoided students from the school and other people by using short cuts and alleys. When he got to the girl's house, he didn't find her to be inside, but making her way over the the neighbour's. He hid himself effectively and listened to her speak with a woman outside doing the laundry.

"Nana, I'll help you!"

"Thank you, Yuri. How was school?"

Yuri smiled nervously. "The usual."

Nana patted the short girl's head. "You must be tired. Why don't you join Tsuna and Kyoko-chan upstairs?"

Yuri's eyes widened and her lips spread into a smile, making Hibari shiver despite himself. "Wah! They're in his room? I better leave them alone then. Aren't you happy your little boy finally got a girlfriend?"

Nana blushed and looked up happily as she unfolded white bed sheets over the clothesline. "I didn't think it would happen and I thought that since you spend so much time with him that it would be you, but Kyoko-chan is so dear. I'm really happy!"

Yuri smiled again and pinned up one of Lambo's cow-print shirts. "I love Tsuna, but more like a brother," Yuri blushed but looked up at the older woman shyly. "Thank you for taking care of me, Nana. I'm an outsider but you still took me in and allowed me to stay over and fed me. I really owe you and Tsuna so much."

Nana squeezed the girl lovingly in her arms. "Don't think that way, Yuri. You're always welcomed here and in return you've done a lot for Tsuna and the kids. I also have to thank you."

After witnessing such a tender moment, Hibari was ready to leave. He had seen enough. But he froze at once when he heard the next thing that came out of the woman's mouth.

"What about you and Hibari?"

"H-how do you know about that!" Yuri frantically stared at the woman, nearly dropping the clothing in her hands.

Nana giggled. "Oh, how can I not? Tsuna and Reborn mentioned it a while ago and you've been walking around on air for weeks now!"

Yuri blushed, but her shocked expression melted into one of dolefulness. She shook her head and sighed. "There's nothing between us. He doesn't feel the same."

Hibari scoffed, angrily. He turned away and made his way back to the school with purpose. So what if he didn't feel the same? She gave up just like that? Well, then it's a good thing she's no longer speaking to him. A woman who as no will is not someone for him any way.

xXx

"Kyoya~"

"Che," the prefect spat from his seat. "Don't call me that."

"Why not?" The brunette slid onto his desk. Her legs parted as she placed them on either side of his chair. He could clearly see her pink folds under her transparent underwear.

He looked away and rolled his chair away. Her legs fell and skirt with them, covering her.

"Aw~" the girl whined. "You're not in the mood?"

The skylark closed his eyes in irritation and rested his chin on his palm. "No, you may leave."

"Don't be like that, Kyoya." She reached out and ran her fingers up his chest and to his tie, loosening it before leaning closer to kiss his neck. He slapped her hand away and got out of his seat.

"I suggest you go back to class."

The girl pouted. "I have lunch and I'm _so_ horny. Won't you help me, Mr. Prefect?"

Hibari snorted and laughed. He'd never laughed in front of the girl before and at first she was surprised and laughed with him, but as she realised he was making fun of her, she punched his shoulder.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"I'll put you in the mood." And her hand shot down to his crotch. The pent up anger and irritation released from him and he allowed her to unzip his pants and pull them down to his knees. He really wanted to forget. More than anything.

xXx

She pressed her fists into her eyes, trying to hold back her tears and keep herself from screaming and sobbing.

"St-stupid," she whispered. At herself or to the man she was in love with, she didn't know, but she really wanted to hurt herself at the moment. Cowardly, she resorted to pinching the inside of her arm. She wasn't going to kill herself over him, but she really felt like punishing herself for her feelings.

Yuri had to have been making her way past the Disciplinary office when she saw a familiar brunette glide in. Unable to hold back her curiosity, she pressed her ear to the door. She heard the girl call out to Hibari by his first name. A few minutes passed of murmured voices before a sudden moan broke through the silence. Hibari cursed and a struggle was heard within the office. Seconds later, the girl's irritate moans and whimpers was heard most prominently.

It wasn't hard to realise what was going on and Yuri quickly ran away. She shouldn't of had eavesdropped, but she had been to curious. She cursed her stupidity and shut herself in a bathroom stall.

She knew she couldn't give up on him though. His sexual activities that were inadvertently hurting her weren't enough to overshadow her feeling and memories of him. She would have to try talking to him again.

Yuri dried her tears and left the stall. Washing her face with cold water, she looked determinedly at her reflection. Tomorrow, she would talk to the prefect and let him know her feelings.

* * *

My birthday is on the fourth. Y'all should review. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

I apologise for not updating last week. I had SATs, Comic-con, and a festival I had to work at for school. =P

**I own nothing. **Except for Yuri.

* * *

Her feet hit the pavement rhythmically as her blonde hair flew violently behind her. Her cheeks were blotched red and her lungs strained to breathe in the needed air supply. Despite the internal struggle and pain in her stomach and thighs, Yuri forced herself forward.

This would make it the third time this week that Yuri was running back home. It was no longer a matter of keeping her tears to herself, but a classically conditioned reaction to hearing the moans of a female in the plateau stage. She wanted badly to speak with Hibari. She didn't expect them to go back with how they were before. It hadn't been much to start with, but it was something.

It didn't take much time for Yuri to realise he had started to ignore her because it was precisely what she had been doing to him. Hibari wasn't one to take that kind of treatment and he was quick to take his revenge. It made her wonder how much he truly hurt when she would avert her gaze from his and skip out on their lunch meetings. However, she did know that she was indubitably hurting the most. For one, she didn't have someone to vent with like he did. And, boy, did he vent.

When Yuri reached her house, she quickly opened the door and collapsed on her couch. Breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from her forehead, she laid on the couch until her blood pressure calmed down to its normal state. She knew that she had reached her breaking point when laughter escaped her the same time that the dam finally broke and released her tears.

Laying on her side with her knees pressed against her chest, Yuri realized that she would have to do more than knock on the prefect's door to get him to talk to her. She would have to rid herself of her nervousness and do something that Hibari couldn't ignore or cover over with the loud moans of his whore. Though it wouldn't be like her at all, she had to change herself in order to get his attention and then, maybe finally, she would be able to continue pursuing the handsome prefect as she previously had.

xXx

For the most part, Yuri was a shy and reserved girl. She always followed the school code of conduct, her grades were consistently excellent, and she was a polite girl. So when she started to roll her skirt up higher, paint her nails, wear a stud in her nose, and skip classes, the people around her were shocked. What surprised them even more was that the terrible prefect, who wouldn't hesitate to tonfa a bothersome child, was turning a blind eye.

Yuri plaited her hair absentmindedly as she skipped her math class, staring up at the clouds instead. She worked a sweat trying to get Hibari to notice her. He would blatantly ignore her in the hallways when she walked around during classes. He not so much as glanced at the floor beside her feet as they passed each other. He was treating her like air.

She was starting to feel disheartened. She attempted everything she could think of that could possibly set Hibari off. She wouldn't mind being tonfa'd as long as her would look at her. Though, to be honest, Yuri strongly doubted he would hurt her. Physically, at least. If he really hated her, he would have tonfa'd her straight away when she first spoke to him at the staircase.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth of the sunlight. She was going to break Hibari, she decided. She would overcome his stubbornness and get him to look at her. And eventually, he would listen to her and accept, maybe even return, her feelings. She hoped.

xXx

Yuri made her way to her shoe locker after another unsuccessful day. The next step would be to completely stop showing up to school and she was fairly close to doing so without being enticed to provoke Hibari.

Threat letters were placed haphazardly on top of her shoes. She crumbled them up and threw them in the waste basket. When the students connected her sudden rebellion to the school code with Hibari's aloofness, they started rumours that they were lovers, or that she was blackmailing him. The bullying wasn't so bad, anyway, she thought to herself. If it eventually got Hibari to speak to her, even if just to threaten her with biting her to death, she believed it was worth it.

"Oi, Mizushima-chan!" At the sound of her name, Yuri turned and met with a boy in her class. He grinned at her and waved. "Hey, I heard from someone that Hibari was looking for you behind the school. Did you do something bad?"

Yuri perked up and giggled. "Oh, _not at all!_" Sarcasm dripped from her voice, but she smiled and ran outside to find the prefect. Perhaps, she thought, he had finally got over his perverseness. She doubted he would tonfa her, no matter how much he was angry at her for breaking the school dress code and skipping classes. She knew he wasn't going to be happy though, but if he was seeking her out, perhaps he was trying to apologise for ignoring her, in his own twisted way.

Regrettably, it was not an angry, tonfa-carrying prefect that she ran into but a trap. Nearly instantaneously, she was surrounded and kicked to the ground. Her hair was pulled and muddied in the ground. Feet repeatedly kicked her stomach and back as she strained to cover her face in a fetal position. She was spat on and cursed at until the last blow to the stomach came and the voices drifted away like ocean waves sweeping them away. Similarly, she felt herself drifting as well, in the opposite direction of the voices, closer to a dark and cold place. It was like the abyss, she decided with her last coherent thoughts.

xXx

The first thing she realised was that she was in a hospital bed. The next was that whatever medication she was on was running out. She could feel dull throbs all throughout her body, making her intensely uncomfortable. Trying to ignore the pain, she realised she could force her heartbeat to quicken and slow at will so that the machine measuring her heartbeat would beep in erratic intervals. This served as her entertainment before sending the nurses into a panic until they finally saw she was awake and gave her a check up. She took this time to find out how long she had been there, how long she would have to stay, and if she could get more drugs in her. Other than that, she didn't care much for anything else. When the nurses left, she entertained herself with counting the tiles on the ceiling before her first visitors finally came.

"Yuri-chan!" Lambo and I-Pin jumped elatedly. The young cow was held back by Tsuna so not to jump right onto her injured body, but I-Pin came to the side of the bed quietly and gingerly held her hand, smiling.

Yuri smiled back and hugged the young girl as best as she could while still attached to several wires. "He-hello." Her throat croaked due to its lack of use and she blushed bashfully. "S-sorry," she apologised and smiled sincerely at Tsuna as he handed her a glass of water. "Thank you."

Tsuna nodded and pulled a chair closer to her bed. I-Pin wandered over with Lambo to the window and they both occupied themselves with arranging the flowers on the window sill. Cautiously, he reached a hand and clasped it over hers. His cheeks stained a light pink, but his face was hard.

"Yu-Yuri," he began. His shoulders felt heavy and his eyes pricked with unshed tears. Embarrassed, he quickly wiped his sleeved wrist across his cheeks and bit his lip. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there. It shouldn't have happened! It's all my fault. If I had taken care of you like I was supposed too, this wouldn't have happened!"

Tsuna finally cried and buried his face in his arms. The two children had ceased to move and make sounds as they sat on the floor, looking solemnly at the ground. Yuri couldn't help but shed a tear. She had seen Tsuna angry, scared, sad, worried, anxious, nervous, elated, serious, but she had never seen him in so much pain that he could cry.

She reached her hand to the boy's head and placed it heavily on his spiked and messy hair. She mussed it around and giggled at his expression when he looked up at her.

"Tsu-chan, it's not your fault," she shook her head and pulled his shoulders towards herself so that he could hug her from her seat. "It was my fault for being so trusting and stupid. I don't blame anyone but myself and I won't stand for it if you say it's your fault." She turned her head and quickly kissed his cheek before letting go. "I'm fine now, right? It'll be okay from now on. We'll go back to school and it'll be like nothing ever happened."

Tsuna's bewildered expression turned hard again and he glared at her. "No, it _won't_, Yuri!" He stood from his seat and grabbed her covers before thrusting them off her. "Don't be an idiot! _Look_ at yourself! Look what they've done to you!"

Yuri breathed in a shaky breath when she looked down at her stomach and legs. Most of her body was wrapped in gauze, but terrible green and purple bruises peaked out from them. Stitches lined her upper stomach and over her ribs. Her legs were in a similar state. Swollen and bruised was most of her body. Scared, she felt her face gingerly.

Seeing her fearful and painful expression, Tsuna reached towards her face and ran a finger over her cheek. "Luckily, you saved most of your face. Your cheek was a bit bruised, but it's much better now." Tsuna chuckled then. "You must be drugged up on something really amazing to not have felt any of that when you woke up."

Yuri chuckled back darkly and took his hand again. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. What I said was selfish. I just want to forget." Yuri rolled her hands into tiny fists and pressed them against her eyes as she felt herself crying. Tsuna placed a comforting hand on the back of her head and held her to his chest.

"At least you're safe now."

After Yuri settled her tears, she warmly embraced the two children that came with Tsuna. When Nana dropped by to visit with Fuuta, Bianchi and Reborn, the room brightened further. With her family near her, there was no time to dwell on her injuries or misfortune. As they started to depart, Yuri felt herself clinging onto them before they could each leave. Once she was alone, she would think of the one person she really wanted to see. She would think of her parents and how they hadn't come. She would think of her life before moving to Namimori and how lonely her home had been. Without anyone with her, she'd go back to feeling that way.

"Your parents came when we called but they had to go back to work last night." Tsuna said once Nana left with everyone else.

Yuri nodded, signalling she heard. Knowing they had cared enough to take a day or two off from work to see her made her happier. She smiled and played with the tubes attached to her chest, arm, and stomach that pooled over her lap before running into a container that collected her blood and a bag that transfused donated blood.

"Uhm," she bit her lip, nervous about asking and even more about hearing the answer. "Has Hi-Hibari visited?"

"He's the one that brought you here."

_"Eh!"_

Yuri whipped her head towards Tsuna in shock. He nervously stared at her covers, avoiding eye-contact.

"He brought you here, called us and your parents and let us know the situation. All on his own. It was surprising. Not that he brought you here, that's expected of him as the prefect that doesn't let anyone mess with his school, but he even called us and explained what happened. I thought it was a prank." Tsuna chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Today would be your third day here, so he's probably visited a couple times."

Yuri smiled to herself again. Pink peeked out of her pale cheeks and she licked her dry lips to stop them from spreading in to a larger grin. She smacked her face lightly and giggled. "I don't know why that makes me so happy."

Tsuna smiled lightly. "Well, actually. After you were admitted to the hospital, about ten more students were as well. They were 'bitten to death', I assume."

It disturbed Yuri for only a few seconds before she grinned again. "I don't know why that makes me happy either!"

Tsuna chuckled. "Yeah, to be honest, I kind of was too. Though I don't like violence, what they did to you was far worse...Okay, maybe facing Hibari and his tonfas is worse, but they asked for it!"

The two teenagers laughed. "Probably." Yuri sighed contently.

Tsuna slowly rose from his chair, announcing he had to leave. "I'll visit later with Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto-kun, and Gokudera-kun. Rest up till then, okay?"

Yuki nodded. There wasn't much she could do with these tubes attached to her anyway. So rest she shall. "See you later."

Tsuna nodded and left, leaving Yuri in her room alone. She sighed again and stared at the white walls in front of her. Her gaze slowly lingered to the flowers on the window sill. Among the pots of unidentifiable flowers, was a shallow plate filled with water and a white lotus resting on top. Yuri smiled and brought her blanket to her face. Hibari has definitely visited.

* * *

Review, pretty please!


	7. Chapter 7

I really like writing Tsuna as the big brother type of character for Yuri. I think he can also be the fatherly figure when compared to Yamamoto, him being the teasing and childish type of brother. I hope everyone understands their changes in behaviour. They're older now and not as innocent as they used to be. Every day is precious to them since now they're mafia and have come to realise the dangers.

The best out of them, I think is Tsuna. It's just so fun to write him as a caring and even serious character! His innocence in the anime and manga are cute, but I love him when he takes care of Yuri. =] Readers, let me know what you think!

**I own nothing.** Except for Yuri.

* * *

"Hibari, Hibari~!"

Hibird chirped as he swooped down into a window. He nestled himself into Hibari's hair and turned to look at the girl sleeping in her hospital bed.

"Yuri, Yuri~," he chirped with less zeal.

Leaning against the window sill, the prefect and bird watched the girl. Hibari's ridiculous guise for being there was the lotus flower. He had left it on the window sill to grow, forcing himself to believe that the amount of sunlight shining through that area was prime for its growth. He came back several times a day and forced himself to believe it was because he wanted to make sure the flower was taken care of at all times. Seeing as the one person who occupies the room is not fit to do so, physically and due to lack of expertise in the art, he was forced to come back and do so himself. At least that's what he dictated himself to believe.

But there were times like now when he finished changing the water and picking out bugs and petals from the other flowers on the sill and his gaze would slowly linger away and towards the blonde on the bed.

He watched her hair, now clean of the mud and blood that covered it when he first found her, splay around her in a vibrant mess. Her bruised cheek was nearly recovered, but her face was still pale and translucent. Her expression was one of peaceful sleep, but her bunched up bed linen and fingernails imprinted into her palms were evidence of her pain.

Before he could stop himself, Hibari swiftly moved over to the girl's bed. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that screamed at his actions, trying to force him back to the flower. His fingers lightly slid beneath her bed covers. He pushed them down and viewed her bandaged body.

The white gauze were stained red and a tube came out of her stomach. He cringed slightly and looked at the wires attached to her chest. He realised that, although she was covered, he could still see much of her flesh peek out. It was a shame that the first time he would get to do so, she was neither willing nor conscious. Above that were the bruises escaping the bandaging. Blue and green, he decided, did not look good on her.

Yuri scrunched her face and she sighed through her nose. Startled, Hibari threw the covers back over her. Gently, he covered her chest and untangled her hair from the wires and tubes. Content for the moment, he leaves with Hibird on his shoulder.

xXx

Yuri wakes up to the click of the door closing. She cringes at the pain in her stomach and groans. She pulls herself up in a sitting position as best as she can and leans over to grasp the glass of water and painkillers beside her bed.

The door opens as she finishes her water and she smiles at the nurse coming in.

"Hello, Yuri-chan~!" the young nurse brightly greets.

Yuri nods her head in greeting and cringes again as pain shoots through her stomach and legs as she shifts. The nurse calmly walks over to the side of her bed and prepares a shot of morphine.

"You took the painkillers on the table, right? I'll have to check on you again in a couple hours. We don't want you overdosing." The nurse giggles and shoots the morphine into the IV in Yuri's arm.

Yuri scoffs and closes her eyes. "I wouldn't mind."

The nurse laughs and cleans the needle with a disinfecting cloth. "If that happened, you wouldn't get to meet with that handsome visitor again for a while!" She smugly looks back at her, winking.

"What handsome visitor?" Yuri asks, wondering whether Tsuna could be referred to as handsome. Cute, yeah, but handsome? She tilted her head, picturing a mental image of the boy. "I guess when he gets serious he's pretty good-looking."

The nurse erupts in giggles. "When is he not serious? He's got to be the most frightening person in Namimori. Isn't he the devil of Namimori High? I heard he was terrifying in middle school too!"

Yuri shot up straight, ignoring the pain it caused her stomach and back. "You mean Hibari!"

She's answered with an uncertain shrug. "I think that might be his name. I heard a few nurses talk about him. Apparently he's a terrible patient to have." She shrugged again and smiled. "But he sure is gorgeous!"

Yuri smiled softly. So he _had_ visited her! The lotus wasn't just an odd present from someone else. She couldn't think of anyone else that would give her one and take such good care of it. She looked at the flower, beautifully displayed on the window sill. "Oh, he just comes to take care of the flowers." Yuri giggled to herself and waved off the nurse.

"Sure, sure," she scoffed and picked up the sterilising plate and needles. "I'll be back around 10 o'clock, okay? You'll probably have more guests soon, you lucky thing you." The nurse then looked down at her body and her slightly offended face. "Oh, sorry. I-uh-didn't mean that!"

Yuri chortled and swatted the nurse's arm daftly. "I'm kidding!"

The nurse laughed nervously and waved good-bye.

She was now back to sitting alone. It made her wonder why she was put in a room without another occupant. Surely every room had to have two patients, but there wasn't even another bed in the room. Then again, it wasn't all that big to begin with.

Sitting quietly on the hospital bed, it didn't take long for her thoughts to drift back to Hibari. She smiled girlishly and puffed out her cheeks. Her fingers tapped her stretched out lips as she fought to keep her legs still. She really wanted to kick off her covers and dance, but it wasn't the wisest thing to do in her state.

Whether it was due to her happiness or the drugs, she passed out with a grin permanently etched on her face.

xXx

Yuri was let out of the hospital four days after she woke up. Bruises still heavily marked her body but the tube was removed and she could now walk and move her torso without much pain. As a precautionary, she was being transported back home with a wheelchair. She was still meant to rest at home for the next week or so and come for check-ups every couple days but Tsuna, albeit nervously, announced she would have a private doctor at home.

"Yuri-chan~! I brought sushi for you! It's your favourite!" Yamamoto excitedly explained, waving the bento for her to see.

She giggled and took the bento away from him to save what was left of the sushi inside. "Thanks Yama-tan! I can't wait to eat it at home!"

Yamamoto grinned and pushed her wheelchair further as Tsuna and Gokudera walked with them back to Tsuna's house. Due to her parents' prolonged absences as a result of work, Yuri was staying with Tsuna at his house. This way, Nana claimed, she wouldn't have to worry about Yuri being alone at her house with no one to take care of her.

Yuri placed the bento between her knees and gently held the lotus and its plate in her hands. She had wondered whether she should bring the lotus back with her or not. In the end, she decided that if she left it on her window sill at home, Hibari might come and take it back. If that were to happen, she would get to see him.

"You stupid woman. Constantly making the Tenth worry." Gokudera never failed to get on Yuri's nerves, no matter how happy she was.

"Shut up, Gokudera. Your whining is hindering your _Tenth _from enjoying his walk home."

Gokudera guffawed and immediately apologised to Tsuna. The brunette laughed and insisted he was fine but he thought Yuri deserved to be treated kinder.

"I will try my best, Tenth," he responded, glaring at Yuri from behind Tsuna. Yuri stuck out her tongue and giggled.

"It's so good to be outside!" she exclaimed, stretching her arms to soak in the sunlight. She smiled widely and breathed in the crisp and fresh air, unlike the air in the hospital. She was more than happy to get away from the smell of disinfectant.

Tsuna smiled fondly at the jubilant girl and looked over her appearance once more. She looked immensely better than she had almost a week ago. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes sparkled brilliantly as she excitedly spoke with Yamamoto. She was eating more than she had the first few days being hospitalised and she was starting to look healthier.

Personally, he was glad she would be staying at his house while she was in her current state. He supposed it wasn't that much of a difference; she would be staying at his place anyway whether she was sick or not, but it made him feel better that she would be taken care of by his mother and she wouldn't be alone in her room the same way she had been in the hospital.

"Yuri-chan looks really funny in the wheelchair! It's like she's being swallowed by it!" Yamamoto teased her and laughed as she tried to swat him unsuccessfully. "It's because she's so small! Like a child! Shouldn't she be going to school with Reborn or Lambo?"

Yuri puffed out her cheeks and pinched the Rain Guardian's hand that pushed her chair. Yamamoto let out an unmanly 'eep' and the girl giggled happily. The two continued to tease each other like this to keep up a lively atmosphere on their way home.

When the three boys and girl stopped in front of the Sawada household, Yuri was helped out of the wheelchair and she walked the rest of the way in. Nana, Kyoko, Haru, and the children greeted her excitedly and Nana, doing what she did best, had cooked a large dinner for everyone in celebration of Yuri getting out of the hospital. Enjoying the company of her friends and family, Yuri felt better than she had in a long while.

xXx

Lively, loud behaviour, herbivores and crowds of herbivores were just a few things Hibari didn't like, but he stuck around on the roof of the house. He could hear Yuri's childish laughter and shrieks as she and the others played whatever games herbivores usually play.

Though it was too loud for him to peacefully enjoy the night sky and fresh air, Kyoya insisted on laying on the roof until the herbivores started to make their way home. He heard the herbivore and his mother walking Yuri to her room and taking care of her bandages before letting her go to sleep. He cringed at hearing her hiss at the pain of changing the gauze, but smugly smirked when she laughed it off, telling them she was fine. She was a carnivore, he decided.

Yuri thanked Nana and Tsuna for taking care of her before they turned off her light and left. She turned onto her side and gently laid herself down so not to irritate her bruises further. She snuggled into the soft pillows and smiled at the lotus on her window sill.

"Good night, Hibari," she spoke into the silent night.

On the roof, Hibari smiled.

* * *

I started writing the next chapter. I'm sure a lot of you will love it. =]


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone who has favourited this story, reviewed, alerted, everything! Sometimes, it's the only thing that makes me want to write. Your input, silent or not, has been incredible! And I'm really thankful. Please continue to support me and I hope I can continue to write regularly. =]

**I own nothing.** Except for Yuri.

* * *

Hibari walked back and forth in a line from one side of his office to the other. He was irritated and didn't know why. Was it because he left the lotus at the herbivore's house in the care of the girl? No, he already realised he meant to give that flower to her so she knew he was watching her. Thinking that made him feel like a creep and that irritated him further.

He groaned and stopped his pacing. He has started to come to terms with the feelings he has tried to push away. He knows what he feels now and it frustrates him to no end that he would fall in love with someone. Crossing his arms across his chest, he leant against his desk and frowned at the floor. A knock sounded from behind his door and he grunted, signalling his assent to enter.

The usual escapade entered, hips swaying and a lecherous smirk on her face. The prefect groaned inside his head and glared at the teenaged whore.

"What do you want?"

She smirked wider and walked between him so that her legs were on either side of one of his. She pressed herself as close to him as she could without yet touching him and slid a finger under her unbuttoned shirt top. "What do I ever come here for, Hibari-san?"

The prefect internally sighed and averted his gaze from her cleavage. Noticing he wouldn't give in immediately, she pressed her breasts against his chest and slid her core up his thigh and to his pelvis.

"Won't you help me out here, Hibari-san?" She pouted but Hibari was unrelenting.

He uncrossed his arms and pushed the girl away. He wasn't in the mood for her or her sex. His mind was still on Yuri and his continually growing irritation.

The brunette further unbuttoned her school shirt and smirked at Hibari. "How about I give you a show? That'll put you in the mood."

"Get out of my office," he scoffed and looked away, but the girl persisted. Her hands reached for his shirt and unrolled it from under his pants. One hand crawled up his toned stomach and the other was caught in Hibari's tight grasp.

Snarling at the sex nymph, Hibari looked away from her and toward the door. His jaw hinged and tightened while his eyes widened in shock. In his doorway stood Yuri, her eyes wide, bottom lip quivering, and a lotus in her hands.

Xxx

It didn't take long for Yuri to realise why Tsuna had been hesitant to leave Dr. Shamal with her alone. After five minutes, she called the boy back in and made him stay in the room with her while she had her check up. With Tsuna's surprisingly frightening glare directed at him, Shamal made sure to keep his hands from lingering.

After the doctor left, Tsuna hastily ran out to school, but not before apologising about Dr. Shamal. Yuri waved it off and grinned at him brightly. He was a family doctor from what she understood from Tsuna. He may be a pervert, but if Tsuna trusts him, than so would she.

After eating breakfast and being forbidden from helping Nana with the chores, Yuri went back to her room and caught up with her homework. The amount of work that had piled up within the last week was overwhelming. Most of her morning was taken up with Trigonometry and and Environmental Science. After hours of work, her shoulders were stiff and hurt in areas outside of her bruises and cracked ribs.

Sighing, Yuri attempted to stretch out her arms and crack her back. The stinging from her ribs stopped her immediately and she let out a shaky breath before slowly moving her arms down and righting her body.

When the pain finally subsided, she walked over to her open window. A calm breeze blew in and lifted the hair off her shoulders. From her window, she could see the Nana hanging up the laundry in the backyard. She frowned, knowing that Nana wouldn't even let her do that much. Remembering the pain it caused her to lift her arms moment ago, she felt rather thankful.

Her fingertips absentmindedly circled the petals of the lotus in front of her. The silky feel of the flower reminded her of running her fingers through Hibari's hair. She shivered, remembering that day. It was the last that they spoke. She couldn't help but frown despite knowing he had visited her in the hospital. The evidence pointed to him wanting to speak with her again. He forgave her for avoiding him with no explanation. He stopped ignoring her in return. Yet she still felt doubt.

Making her mind up, Yuri gently picked up the lotus in its shallow bowl and left with it towards the school. Se wouldn't beat around the bush. She wanted to know immediately how he felt and what he thought. Had he indeed meant to put the flower in her room and take care of it every day? Would he let her talk to him from now on? Did he return her feelings? The infinite possibilities that were his answers frightened her, but she felt she would break if she didn't know.

Scared, but running on painkillers and adrenaline, Yuri confidently walked through the school gate. Several Disciplinary Committee guarded the entrances and exits and had quickly surrounded her.

Yuri stared fearfully at the tall boys as they asked her why she wasn't wearing her uniform, why she was late, why she had a nose ring, why wasn't she following the school code, and so on. The onslaught of questions overwhelmed her and she felt smaller than usual under their hard gazes. Her knees shook and hit against one another and her head pounded under the pressure. Her hands continued to clutch the bowl as she opened her mouth to explain herself though she didn't think she would be heard.

"What are you doing?"

"Kusakabe-san!" The surprised Committee members moved away from Yuri's small form and gave her a clear sight of the Vice Chairman.

"Yuri-chan, how are you?" Kusakabe smiled, delighted to see Yuri again. Seeing her holding a lotus could only mean one thing and he was more than elated to have her show up, even if it was in the middle of class and she wasn't planning attending. He doubted that the Chairman Head of the Disciplinary Committee would mind at all.

Yuri smiled brightly back at the normally intimidating man. "Well, I suppose. How are you, Kusakabe-san?"

"You can call me, Senpai!" Kusakabe grinned and dismissed the rest of the confused Committee members. He motioned Yuri to follow him and he directed her towards the school. "I'm assuming you're here to see Hibari-sama? He's in his room. You know where that is, right? If a teacher stops you, tell her you're here to see Hibari-sama." His energetic talk dwindled when he looked down at the demure, small girl. He placed his head atop her head, fondly. Startled, she looked up at him and he smiled. "It'll be okay, Yuri-chan."

"Thank you...Senpai," she timidly expressed her appreciation to his support and smiled.

The elated former-delinquent sent her in the right direction and she thanked him again before slowly trekking up the stairs and to the disciplinary room. The confidence she had before she entered the school significantly dwindled away with each succeeding step. Her stomach started to hurt due to her anxiety and she had to stop and take a few deep breaths before continuing.

Soon, perhaps too quickly, the door to the disciplinary room stood in front of her. Her eyesight was dimming and she felt her chest tightening. She had never felt so nervous, but she pushed herself to open the door and clear her vision.

She regretted opening the door as soon as she looked in. Hibari was pushed against his desk with the usual brunette straddling his leg. The promiscuous position was enough to cause her eyes to widen. Upon looking closer, she saw the girl's cleavage open and her wrist grasped by Hibari's hand. The implication caused by the scene could only leave her with on conclusion. Hibari had never forgiven her. He had never meant to give the lotus that was in his hands now to her. Perhaps it hadn't even been from him. He never visited and he never cared.

Her bottom lip quivered and she felt tears rise up as she looked into Hibari's shocked eyes. Her initial instinct was to flee, but seeing Hibari hold the girl in front of him made her blood boil in anger. He didn't even care that she was there. He would take the girl by her shoulders and _do_ her right in front of her. The lotus dropped out of her hands and she gasped as the plate broke beside her feet. The dishevelled girl was now staring at her. She was yelling something at her and Hibari but she couldn't hear as she stared at the flower on the wet, cold floor. She couldn't help but see her heart in its place.

xxx

The wide, pain-filled eyes caused him to act. He grabbed the whore and pushed her off him. She complained and moaned in what she must have thought was a sexy and sultry voice.

"Hibari-san, _why?_ I'm _really_ in the mood right now. It's been so long, too!" She tried to push herself back on him but he kept her away until the sound of glass shattering. Spinning around to see Yuri, her face contorted. "What the hell is that bitch doing here? Are you seeing her, Hibari! Is that why you won't fuck me! Huh!" She turned to the broken girl in the doorway and snarled at her. "What are you doing, slut? Get out of here!"

A lethal growl escaped Hibari's throat and his hold on the girl tightened. Her head was met with a blow by his tonfa and he dragged her out of the office before pushing her out and closing the door. He turned to Yuri, whom he pulled towards him in order to push the other out. What he expected to see was a frightened and tearful face but he was met with something drastically different.

Yuri slapped him square on the face. The prefect, who generally beats up people on a daily basis and doesn't feel pain or mercy, shot a hand to his face, feeling the hurt in more than one way.

"What the _fuck_ was that!"

The vulgar language caused his eyes to widen further. Normally, he would tonfa a person as soon as such a word would come out of their mouth on school premisses.

"What are you playing at, Hibari? Is this some kind of _joke_ or game to you? Do you _like_ playing with my feelings, raising my hope and then crushing it the next second?" Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and her face scrunched to stop it. Her voice cracked as she yelled and sobs racked through her body. "You know how I feel so you use it as a means of entertainment. Why would you do that? I don't even understand." Her voice grew small and she hid her red face behind her sleeve as she choked back more sobs.

Hibari would have never let anyone get away with speaking to him that way. He would have already beaten the person to a pulp at this point. The tears wouldn't have swayed him at all. But this wasn't just some person. Staring at the girl in front of him, he wasn't sure what to do. More so than before, she looked like a child. Her small stature combined with her tears and red face made her resemble a young girl crying after skidding her knee on the ground. To actually compare her current pain to one of a scraped knee would, however, be preposterous.

He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her. He wanted to grab her face and kiss her. He wanted to make her stop crying. But he couldn't help but admit that he found some sort of sick pleasure in seeing her cry for him.

"What do you want me to do, Yuri?" he asked, his eyes and voice soft.

Yuri lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes wet but determined. "I want you to pick up that flower and put it in water," she stated, pointed to the lonely lotus on the floor. She then stepped closer to him and grasped his sleeves with her small hands. "And I never want you to touch another woman but me ever again."

Hibari smirked lovingly at the girl. "Done and done." He placed his hand on her waist and another on her face. Slowly, he leaned his face closer. Their noses touched and he brushed the tip down the short length of hers. Their eyes met and Hibari felt his breath hitch at the intensity in her eyes. He leaned in even closer and their lips brushed only a second before Yuri pulled away, making a displeased sound.

"Wh-what's wrong?" For once, he was at a loss for words. He was finally going to kiss her. To seal the deal, so to say. He would show her how much he cared and loved her and finally let someone take down the walls around him.

"I-" she blushed, averting her eyes away. "I don't want you to kiss me after you've kissed another girl."

He laughed, shocking Yuri. Why would he laugh? She didn't think it was something to laugh about. Wait a second. Hibari's_ laughing_?

Taking advantage of her shock, he swooped down and pressed his lips against hers. He revelled in the softness and warmth. He gently parted her lips with his tongue and tenderly explored her mouth. Their tongues danced together, neither fighting for dominance, but instead, putting as much emotion as possible into their ministrations. They parted but Hibari continued to press soft kisses to her lips, their foreheads leaning against each other.

"I never kissed her," he finally said. "Nor any other girl."

Blushing, from the kiss and exhilaration, she kissed his lips and grinned. "Please treat me well from now on."

* * *

Hehe, they're finally together.

More soon! 3


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing.** Except for Yuri.

* * *

Yuri quietly hummed while Hibird tweeted along. The bird nestled itself into her hair, effectively blending in, as she walked to the grocery store with Nana. Yuri was still unable to attend school and in an effort to make herself useful and active, she insisted on helping Nana.

A cool wind blew in front of them and Yuri shivered, pulling her cardigan closer to her exposed neck. Summer held on for as long as possible but the cold weather was finally starting to overtake it. But what that meant to Yuri was burning logs in the fireplace, hot chocolate, cozy nights, and possibly cuddling with Hibari. She sheepishly grinned to herself as she and Nana ducked into the grocery store and pushed a cart together.

"Oh, what to make, what to make..." Nana pondered over two different types of curry flavours before placing both in the cart. "Buying them both wont hurt." She giggled and the two of them continued down the isle. "Yuri-chan has been so happy lately. Did anything good happen?"

Nana looked at her, eyes wide with enthusiasm. Yuri's cheeks blushed magnificently as she tried to control her giggles.

"Oh, you have to tell me, Yuri!" Nana hopped on the balls of her feet.

Yuri bit her lip and smiled. "Hiba-"

"Hibari and you are together, aren't you!" Nana practically screamed. She looked overjoyed as she grabbed the smaller girl's hands and bounced them up and down. "I'm so happy! The two of you are so lovely together. You must invite him for dinner!"

Yuri chuckled awkwardly, 100% positive that Hibari would flat out refuse.

"He's a bit reclusive, though, isn't he..." Tsuna's mum pondered, looking slightly dejected. She breathed in and smiled again. "Well, I'm sure you'll eventually get him to join us. We'd love to have him over!"

Yuri smiled and nodded, happy that Nana was supportive and understanding. The two girls picked up the rest of the groceries and necessities while planning for tonight's dinner. Yuri helped out with what she could, but this was Nana's greatest joy: anything that involved cooking. She felt eating food brought the family together. She was always pleased when everyone would sit down together at the table and enjoyed the food. It had been a little lonely with just her and Tsuna at first, but she was happy the family had grown and continued to do so.

Nana sighed contently, looping her arm with Yuri's and smiling ahead. "I'm so happy to have you with us. I love Tsuna and everyone else like my own children, but there's some things I can't talk to them about. It's nice to have a girl around besides Bianchi." Yuri looked up at the older woman and tightened her arm around hers. She was touched by Nana's warm, motherly care. "If you ever need to talk about anything, let me know."

Yuri nodded enthusiastically and smiled back as Nana giggled.

"...Say, Yuri, you don't take birth control do you..."

Stunned, Yuri jumped at the question and Hibird happily tweeted atop her head, _"Hibari~, Hibari!~"_

xXx

Yuri rubbed her full tummy as she locked the door to her house. She just ate dinner at the Sawada household and was now ready to take a warm bath and rest in her living room before heading to bed.

Part of her expected Hibari to show up. Secretly, she had hoped for it. He was on her mind all day and she had even declined Tsuna's offer to sleep over incase he decided to visit later tonight. She didn't get to see him today and wouldn't be able to until Monday, when she was finally allowed back in school. Her body was still bruised and tender to touch but walking and moving had become a lot easier.

Yuri stripped her clothing in the bathroom as she readied the bath with warm water. When it filled halfway, she slipped in and relaxed, sighing with content. As she cleaned her body gently with body wash and a sponge, her thoughts roamed towards Hibari. Yesterday was the first time he truly touched her. He held her in his arms and kissed her gently, over and over again. In return, he let her touch him too. Her fingers laced through his hair and her fingertips brushed down his cheek, across his jawline, and to his built chest. Their touches and kisses were innocent and gentle but they were a huge step for them.

Not having Hibari with her frustrated her further. She wanted to be in his arms. Although she already predicted so, yesterday she confirmed her belief that the prefect was well toned and his arms were strong and hard. When he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her closer to his body she had felt them flex around her and it was quite...sexy. Yuri moaned, suddenly surprising herself. One hand was massaging her breast, while the other pinched and played with the sensitive part in-between her thighs.

She bit her bottom lip as she continued to pleasure herself, imagining Hibari with her, doing those things to her instead. She could imagine his toned arm holding her in place as she jerked under his other hand. He tugged lightly on the ball of nerves before slipping a finger in her warmth. Then two, then three. It felt so good and she called his name, begging for more, wanting him to give her more pleasure. He smirked and dipped his head to her breasts, taking a nipple in between his lips. He sucked and nipped lightly as she moaned his name. He told her to moan louder as he licked her juices off his fingers. She gave into him and his kissed her as he positioned himself, getting ready to enter her. By now she was at her peak. She needed him inside her so badly. She ached for him. But he never entered.

Yuri opened her eyes and realised she was still in her bathtub...alone. She sighed, sliding her fingers slid out of her, dejected. She cleaned herself off fully and got up from the tub. She blushed to herself as she slowly came to realise how perverted her thoughts had been. She had imagined having sex with Hibari. Imagining was one thing, but to also masturbate...she covered her face with her towel. What if someone had heard her? What if she had yelled and moaned as she had in her thoughts? Surely, she had bit her lip the whole time and not made too much noise, right?

The embarrassed girl quickly dried herself off and got into her pyjamas. She padded down the stairs and slid onto the couch, turning the TV on. She flipped through the channels until she stopped on the Discovery Channel. How It's Made held her attention and kept her thoughts from wondering back to Hibari and how much she wanted-. She blushed again, hiding her face behind her hands and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

The sudden voice made her jump and yelp, as she turned towards the voice in shock. She sighed in relief when she saw Hibari's face and placed her hands to her violently beating heart.

"Don't scare me like that!" He only smirked before sliding onto the couch next to her, kissing her forehead lightly. She blushed even more but softly smiled at how tender he was now. Surprisingly, the two of them became comfortable with each other quite quickly. Yuri was only half surprised at how gentle he had become yesterday. Hibari, however, shocked himself each time he caught himself thinking about her while he should have been patrolling. He spent all day with thoughts of how he wanted to hold her hand, kiss her nose and watch her react to him shyly, with her small pink lips pouting. "H-how'd you get in here anyway?" She looked at him skeptically. She could have bet her life that she locked the door.

Hibari jingled a pair of keys in the air, smirking at her. "The baby gave them to me."

"B-baby?" Yuri raised a brow.

"Reborn," he answered, simply.

"Oh," she said. "W-why did he have my key to begin with!" she exclaimed, worried that there might be more duplicates.

"He has his ways," Hibari said before yawning. He leaned back into the couch and gestured Yuri to come closer with his arms. She smiled and let him pull her closer, half on his lap, half on the couch. Together, they watched the TV, but really, they were simply enjoying each other's company. Yuri fought to hold back her blush as she thought about what she had done a couple hours ago, but she was even more happy that Hibari came over to spend time with her even though he was tired from a long day at school.

He was always patrolling and taking care of the school and she had never seen him in class. It made her wonder if he was even going to graduate. Did he plan on sticking to the high school as the Disciplinary Officer forever?

"Ne, senpai..." Yuri started, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Hm?" he wordlessly responded but let her know he was listening.

"Do you actually ever attend class?" Her head tilted itself to the side in wonder. She was curious as to how Hibari had gotten through middle school when he hadn't attended classes there either. Perhaps he got his way through...persuasion. Yuri sweat-dropped. She wouldn't exactly put it past him even thought she'd rather believe the opposite.

His arms squeezed her lightly and he yawned again. "The paperwork that I have to fill out also includes homework and tests. I'm not really attending classes, nor am I being tutored, but I teach myself the material and am then tested on it at the end of each month."

Yuri expressed her understanding softly and thought about the huge stacks of paperwork she had seen on the prefect's desk. She hadn't been sure what those papers consisted of, but there was a lot of them and it made her admire Hibari for his effort. He was strong, fit, hard-working and intelligent. To be able to teach himself everything that normal students go to school or have tutors for – Yuri thought he was really amazing. She smiled softly as she felt her chest swell in pride for her boyfriend. There were still a lot of things she didn't know about him yet and she was very curious to learn about his personal life, his home, his parents, his family, Hibird. She simply wanted to know every thing about him.

Hibari yawned again and reached behind them on the couch, pulling the quilt down and over them. He pulled them down together to a laying position with her cradled in front of him. "Sleeping here," was all he said but Yuri knew he meant the both of them, and so she turned the TV off and cuddled her backside closer to Hibari's chest.

And suddenly, she was very aware of his hard chest rising up and down. Inwardly, she sighed in desperation. She wasn't going to sleep tonight...

* * *

Everyone, I'm so sorry! It's been exactly a year from today that I've last updated! You all have been waiting too long!  
I really have to thank those of you that still alerted this story and reviewed and everything! I'm sorry I took so long updating. I think I started this chapter 6 times. I tried planning out different approaches several times and just couldn't get it right.  
Thank you everyone that altered and reviewed! I wish I could list all your names, but switched up and I don't know where anything is anymore! But every time I got a review or alert email, it motivated me to start writing again. Thank you so much! I promise not to keep you guys waiting this long again!  
3


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing.** Except for Yuri.

* * *

Hibari, although one to enjoy napping frequently and is known to be rather cranky in the morning, wakes up early to prepare the committee for patrol and make himself present before any students arrive. Without fail, every morning, he rose at 5, clothed himself, brushed his teeth, washed his face, drank his tea, and left for school.

Much like everyday, the prefect woke at 5. But instead of being in his own bed, he found himself on a couch, his arms wrapped around a kitten. At least that's what he thought she looked like asleep. Yuri had turned around in her sleep so that the front of her body pressed against Hibari's and her head rested on his arm. Despite how hard it was, she found it to be a comfortable pillow.

Hibari retrieved his hand from under the blanket and lightly brushed her hair out of her face. She continued to sleep soundly as he traced her face with his eyes, memorizing each detail. The more honest he was with himself, the more he realised just how much he didn't want to leave. He found himself cursing the students that jumped Yuri again. If it weren't for them, she'd be going to school and he wouldn't have to wait until the very end of the day to see her. He breathed in deeply to calm himself. He already tonfa'd them into the hospital, but he still felt that wasn't enough of what they deserved.

Hibari pressed his lips to her forehead lightly before slowly maneuvering himself off the sofa, careful not to wake her. Yuri rolled onto her stomach and hugged the blanket, searching for the missing warmth. Hibari grabbed another blanket lying on a separate sofa chair and covered Yuri with it. He tucked the end under her feet before writing a note on a post-it he found in the kitchen and sticking it to her forehead.

xXx

Yuri smiled, covering her lips with the sticky note in her hand. When she first woke up, she was disappointed to find herself alone. She had looked forward to waking up and still being embraced in Hibari's arms, but she understood he needed to leave for school and take care of his duties. She groaned while stretching out her arms and legs. When she sat up she smiled at the caccoon Hibari had wrapped her in with the blankets. She fell back onto her back and giggled. Her arm covered her eyes and she felt the foreign object stuck to her forehead. She pulled the paper off her forehead and stared at what was written.

In Hibari's neat cursive was written, "If you're not in school by Monday, I'll bite you." She giggled at the thought of him "biting" her and decided she wouldn't mind at all. Part of her wanted to stay home until Tuesday, just to see what he has in mind when he says "bite".

Yuri looked over at the digital clock under her TV and groaned. It was already 9 o'clock. She had to get up and start her day. She had laundry to do and a nurse from the hospital was visiting her at noon. She had a busy morning today.

Time passed by quickly as Yuri busied herself. She started the laundry, ate lunch, finished any homework Kyoko-chan brought her from school, hung the clean clothes on the clothesline, and visited Nana. In no time at all, the nurse had arrived and checked her body over and asked a few questions about her health.

"Mizushima-san, you'll be able to go back to school on Monday," the nurse said as she packed her bag. "Just be really careful not to put much strain on your body. You can do light exercises such as walking and housework, but stay away from jogging and stretching for now. It's best to rest your muscles another 2 to 3 weeks."

"Un!" Yuri smiled, happy she could go back to school. She was getting bored at home with only housework and piles of homework to keep her company. If she didn't have Nana next door, she wasn't sure what she'd do with herself.

"Come by to remove your stitches at the hospital in two weeks."

Yuri nodded and smiled as she bid the nurse good bye. The clock by the TV blared 12:15 at her angrily, as if taunting her. It'll be another three or so hours until Tsuna and the rest come home. And another 5 or 6 until Hibari can visit her.

No matter how Yuri thought about it, she wasn't going to make it that long. With little hesistation, she ran upstairs to her room and changed into her uniform. She was going to sneak into school and see Hibari with the guise of collecting her homework for the weekend. Once dressed, Yuri grabbed a warm sweater and swiftly made her way to school.

Avoiding Kusakabe-san and the other Disciplinary Committee members, she carefully ran around the enterance and jumped down behind the bushes. She ignored the pain shooting through her stomach as the stitches pulled slightly. This kind of pain was nothing, she thought, remembering Tsuna and some of the scars he had on his back. _Those _look painful. She ran into the school while the Committee members' backs were turned and made it in safely. She crouched down, breathing heavily. Gym was her most hated class and she wasn't all that fit, but to have avoided Kusakabe-san was a gre-.

"Ah, Yuri-chan!"

Yuri sweatdropped. She hadn't avoided him at all. "Eh, hello, Ku-Senpai. How are you?" She smiled sweetly at him, hoping he'd let her go off alone.

"I'm well. Are you here to see Hibari-sama?" He didn't let her put in a word as he pushed her to the stairs and up to the Disciplinary office. "He's in the office doing paper work, but he wont mind you coming up at all! It's so good to see you're well, Yuri-chan. We were all worried about you when we heard you were hurt. Hibari-sama gave us orders to look out for you from now on, so be rest assured, we wont let anything happen to you again!"

Kusakabe-san continued to drag her until they reached the office. He grinned at her and despite her wariness, she had to smile back. Kusakabe-san loved to talk, but he was kind and took good care of both Hibari and herself.

Kusakabe-san knocked on the door and opened it slowly, reveling both himself and Yuri. "Sorry to disturb you, Hibari-sama. There's someone here to see you." Kusakabe-san winked at Yuri before lightly pushing her in and shutting the door.

Hibari stared at her from his desk with a lazy look. "Uh, hi," she said, raising her hand in greeting. "I-I just came to get my homework...but Kusakabe-san grabbed me and took me here..."

Hibari's lips pulled lightly to one side in a smirk. "You're not here to see me?" he teased. Yuri blushed and averted her eyes to her feet, twiddling with her hair. He took the chance to look her over and notice her appearance. "Fix your hair and roll down your skirt. You're breaking the school code."

Yuri pouted as she unrolled the hem of her skirt so it reached past her mid thigh. Her skirt was already too long for her, seeing as she was shorter than average, and she felt that her legs looked stubby when she left her skirt unrolled, but she did as she was told. She smoothed down the hair at the crown of her hair and looked at him for a sign of satisfaction."You're not going to tell me to take out my nose ring?"

A light pink tinge appeared on his cheeks as he averted his eyes, adamant to keep a straight face. "It's cute."

A big grin erupted on her face and she giggled as she ran around to Hibari's side. She sat down across his lap and pecked him quickly on the lips. "Thank you!"

Hibari smiled gently when she wasn't looking. He turned back to his paperwork and continued to fill it out with Yuri on his lap, watching him. "I have your homework here," he said, pointing to a folder at the corner of his desk. He must have prepared it in advance, seeing as how he was more liekly to visit her than Kyoko-chan. "Do you want to start it?" Yuri shook her head and rested her head on his shoulder. "...You should." She pouted, wishing she could just sit in his lap and watch him work.

Sighing, he wordlessly picked her up and placed her on the couch in front of the room. He grabbed her folder and his paperwork and brought it over to the table. He set a mechanical pencil on her work and looked at her expectedly.

She sighed, looking back at him. "I don't like you." He wordlessly went back to his work, relaxing into the couch. "I think I'm going to break up with you." He silently continued his work, unfazed by her bluffing. "Did you hear me? I'm breaking up with you. I'm going to go out with Gokudera-kun." He scoffed at that and Yuri pouted. She grabbed her folder and pencil and lied down on her stomach across Hibari's lap in an effort to distract him. It didn't get her very far as Hibari quickly pulled a blanket down over her legs and butt. Yuri smiled as she finally gave in and began her homework. It would be no use putting it off and having to do it when Hibari had free time.

The couple worked on their papers quietly, but efficiently. Hibari finished before Yuri and watched her struggle to figure out her last math problem. "Divide 18 from both sides."

"Oh!" It was so obvious yet she didn't catch it herself. "Thanks!" And with that, she closed the folder and pulled herself up to sit on her ankles. "Are you done?"

"Hn." They were back to one syllabic replies. Yuri still grinned.

"Is there anything else you need to do today?"

"No."

"Then let's go!" She smiled, grabbing onto his sleeve.

"School hasn't end yet."

"No?" She looked up at the clock on the opposite wall and sighed. Indeed, it was only 1:58. She understood he had to make sure every student did their cleaning duties and left the premises after club activities.

Hibari looked over her body as she stared blankly at the clock. If he hadn't known what her body looked like last week, he wouldn't have been able to tell that she was hurt at all. She seemed to sit comfortably with her legs tucked under her and her arms crossed under her chest. Although she didn't physically show any pain or discomfort, her wounds couldn't be healed completely in such a short time.

"How's your body?" he asked her softly.

Yuri looked momentarily surprised, but she quickly smirked mischievously and her hands started to pull the hem of her sweater up. "You wanna see for yourself?"

Hibari's hands shot up to hers, halting them, but instead of pulling her sweater back down, he surprised her by removing it himself. First, he looked over her arms. Bruises peaked out of her sleeves but they were now faded to a yellow and light green colour. He cautiously unbuttoned her shirt and pulled the sides back to view her stomach. Stitches still lined up from the side of her ribs to the lower half of her stomach. The wound had healed well but the stitches were still in danger of ripping if handled too harshly. Though he looked her over with a stoic expression, fighting back every emotion he felt as he looked at the condition she was in, pain and regret was still evident in his eyes.

He gingerly buttoned her shirt back up and pulled her sweater back on her. When her head popped up from inside, he placed a kiss on her lips and pulled her hair out of her clothes with his arm. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you," he whispered, forehead pressed against hers.

Yuri smiled sadly as she took his hands in hers. "It's not your fault. -And don't say it is!" she cut him off as he opened his mouth to argue. "It's mine. I shouldn't of acted that way to get your attention and I shouldn't have been so trusting of other people."

Hibari scoffed. "What idiots. As if I wouldn't bite them to death after they hurt a Namimori student."

"...Just a Namimori student?" Yuri smirked.

"...No." Yuri grinned and kissed him on the lips. "I'll protect you from now on."

"I know." She smiled lovingly at him and squeezed his hands.

"...Should I teach you how to fight?" he pondered out loud as he measured the strength she used to squeeze his hands. It was hardly felt by him.

"No," she scoffed. "I'm not cut out for that."

Hibari thought about their relationship in the long run. Eventually, she was going to come across trouble. He's not exactly the safest man to date and her friends weren't exactly safe people to know either. She needed to know how to protect herself when the time came.

"No," he said with conviction. "You're going to need to know how to defend yourself." Yuri couldn't see the point in arguing with him. He was clearly set on teaching her. "I wont go easy on you," he told her straightforwardly with frown.

Yuri smirked suggestively. "I can't wait to be bitten."

* * *

Hey guys! I made chapter 10 longer, especially compared to the last. Hopefully, I'll continue to write really long ones. This one was a bit over 2,000 characters, I'm aiming for 3,000 - 4,000 in the next one.

I'd like to thank_ akairu tamashii_, _PancakeRave_, _KhAeL_, _MikaUchiha666_ for reviewing and _kt716_, _TheOdaFan_, _moonlight phonex101_, _Sora Yuuki Uchhilen_ for alerting the last chapter. Thank you so much! =]

I hope you guys don't find Hibari to be totally out of character. I wanted him to be distinctly different with Yuri than with anyone else. Although I love the stories where he's still cruel and cold but shows some more interest than usual to the love interest, but I like reading the stories where he can be totally different, and even open and show happiness with the love interest even more. Especially since Yuri isn't the quiet type.  
I hope you all look forward to the next chapter. :3


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing.** Except for Yuri.

* * *

"I'll bite you to death."

Yuri snickered as she heard Hibari threaten the tardy students that were now being bitten for being late. From her seat beside the window, she watched Gokudera fight Hibari as Yamamoto laughed at what he thought was all a joke. After a few strong hits to the stomach and legs, Hibari ordered them to get to class before starting his patrol again.

"Yuri-chan~" Kyoko-chan began, leaning in next to her. "I heard from Nana-san that you and Hib-" Yuri quickly put a hand over the girl's mouth as Hana snickered in front of them.

"Don't say anything yet," she pleaded to the girls. "I don't think Hibari wants anyone to know."

Hana scoffed. "Why not? What kind of boyfriend is that?"

"EH!" A boy behind Yuri yelled. "Yuri-chan has a boyfriend!" he whined and a few more boys shared their dismay, which resulted in complaints about how they can never get any girlfriends. "Kyoko-chan's taken, so is Yuri-chan..." He turned towards Hana with a huge grin but she shot him down immediately with a glare. He quickly backed off and left the three friends alone again.

"What idiots. How easily they forget I'm taken. Almost as easily I am overlooked when not dating," Hana sighed in dismay. "Boys are so dim," she wisely stated. "You've got to whip them into shape!" she told the two inexperienced girls. "Especially you, Kyoko. Tsuna's cute and all, but he's no where near a man."

Kyoko-chan blushed with a frown pulling at the tip of her lips. "You just don't know him well, Hana," Yuri defended. "Tsuna's very dependable when it comes down to when he's needed."

Hana sighed. "I guess I wouldn't really know." She shrugged it off and Kyoko smiled at Yuri in thanks.

The bell rung announcing lunch time. Yuri separated with the girls and made her way to the staircase she and Hibari used to sit on during lunch. She wasn't sure if he would be there, or if he'd be in the office, but she thought she'd give the staircase a shot first. With her bento in hand, she made her way over in anticipation. As she rounded over, she saw the empty staircase.

"Hmm," she softly hummed in disappointment and turned around. Instead of walking forward, she turned straight into someone, burying her face in their chest. She jumped back in shock, apologising profusely. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"

The body in front of her chuckled. "It's okay, Yuri-chan," Yamamoto said. "I saw you walking around and thought I'd try to scare you a little!" Yamamoto jokes around, freely.

"Hehe," Yuri laughed slightly, relieved it was a friend. "Watch your back, Yama-chan, or you might get a surprise yourself."

"Eh?" Yamamoto grinned widely. "From you little thing?" He patted her head affectionately, his grin as wide as any idiot's. Yuri couldn't help but find him doltish. He was a sweetheart and he took good care of her, but he was either an idiot or he never let on to how much he truly knows.

"No," a menacing voice said from behind him while he was simultaneously jabbed in his lower back. "From me."

"Ow, ow!' Yamamoto whined, holding onto his back. He turned around relieving Hibari with his tonfas out and ready to strike again. "Hibari-san!" he laughed once he saw who it was. "You're still playing the mafia game? Hahaha! Well, I better go! Tsuna-kun and the rest are waiting for me!" He ran off, but not before ruffling Yuri's hair and dodging another hit from Hibari's tonfa.

"The boy's really an idiot," Yuri stated, positive now that that was the case. She put a hand on Hibari's arm to lower his weapon.

"Hn," he agreed wordlessly and pushed his tonfas back into his sleeves.

"Let's eat!" Yuri grinned at the prefect widely as she showed off her bento. Hibari smirked and the two sat side by side on the staircase, silently eating their food.

Unknowingly, a pair of eyes watched the two as they enjoyed their lunch. The eyes scrunched angrily as they watched the couple eat soundly and quietly, yet comfortably all the same. They blinked heavily each time Hibari brushed hands with the girl and a light, almost invisible blush appeared on her cheeks. Jealousy seethed inside the person as they turned away, no longer able to watch.

xXx

The eyes continued to keep watch of Hibari and Yuri. They witnessed every small exchange. The eyes greeting each other in the hallway, the lips biting as they struggles to keep themselves shut when they're near one another, the hands that brush as they pass each other, and the secret kiss they share in the seemingly empty hallway after classes.

One would have to truly be watching closely to notice all these exchanges but that's exactly what Akemi Kan was doing. She was paying very close attention. A week ago, she had been pushed away and rejected. She'd never experienced rejection and it left her shocked and hurt. But rather than cry about it or move on and become a stronger person, she set out on getting back what she had. She wanted Hibari Kyoya back.

xXx

"Is he really all that great?" a boy pestered Yuri. "I bet I'd make a better boyfriend!" He grinned widely, placing an arm around her shoulders. Lately, the boys in her class were being more and more flirty with the girls. A few in particular hit on her during their breaks and when she was alone.

Yuri sighed, slipping his arm off. He has no idea what kind of danger he was putting himself in. If he only knew who her boyfriend was. "My boyfriend doesn't like others touching me," she warned.

The boy simply scoffed. "Isn't that a bit too controlling? He must get jealous easily. I wouldn't be that kind of boyfriend."

"Well, I like that type of boyfriend," she shrugged and left the boy quickly, joining Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Yuri-chan's become a lot more popular lately," Tsuna laughed, placing a hand on her head. "Hibari-san's not going to break my hand if I touch you...right?" he nervously asked, his hand slowly retreating.

Yuri scoffed and patted his shoulder. "I wont let him, it's okay."

"Don't touch the Tenth so carelessly, woman!" Gokudera swatted her hand away and pulled Tsuna closer.

"You, however," she frowned, "I'll make sure Hibari-senpai hits you _extra_ hard."

"I'm not afraid of him!" Gokudera denied. "I'll take him."

Yuri chuckled mockingly. "As if!"

"You don't think I can take him, shrimp?" he yelled. "I can, I'll show you!"

Yuri pinched the boy in the arm earning a yelp. "Look, don't hurt yourself. You getting bitten to death will make things difficult for Tsuna-nii."

Gokudera turned away, seething quietly. Tsuna smiled at Yuri and placed a hand on her head again. "Mama's making seaweed soup tonight. You coming?"

"Of course!" she grinned, her mouth already watering.

The usual chatter stopped in the hallway as a new person made an appearance. The trio turned around to watch a scandalously-clad girl as the centre of attention. She was really beautiful. Her long brown hair was curled lightly at the ends, and her big eyes and plump, red lips looked perfect on her light skin tone. Yuri frowned, feeling pathetic. This beautiful person was the girl that was in the closet that one afternoon with Hibari. She was the one in his office and the one the day she visited Hibari with the lotus.

"I-I'm going back to class," she told the boys. "See you later!"

Tsuna grinned and bid her farewell, his hand holding up Gokudera's jaw. "See you at dinner, Yuri-chan!"

The small girl swiftly walked back to class, ignoring all the stunned bodies. She felt really pathetic. She knew that what she felt for Hibari was love and she knew that his feelings for her weren't weak either. She was sure Hibari would never betray her and she was sure he wouldn't look at another girl in the same way he looked at her, yet she couldn't help the pitiful feeling. That girl, whoever she had once been to Hibari, was beautiful and she couldn't help but feel discouraged. She was small in stature. Barely 150 cm, she was shorter than everyone else in school. Her chest was flat and she didn't have any sex appeal. The only thing she could confidently be proud of were her wide hips. Sometimes, they were the only indication that she was female. Compared to the beautiful goddess in the hallway, she was nothing.

xXx

She walked down the hall confidently. Her skirt hardly covered her butt and her blouse was two sizes too small, her bust stretching out the thin fabric, her lacy, red bra on display for the world.

Angry eyes bore into her and the sea of gaping, hormonal boys parted to reveal the prefect that was going to put an end to the show that is Akemi Kan. Lingering students quickly ran back into their classrooms and shut the doors, leaving only Hibari and Akemi.

"Herbivore," he growled, his tonfas sliding out. "You're breaking the rules." He wasted no time jabbing her hard in the stomach.

This wasn't what she was expecting. She thought he'd "bite" her like he usually would. In a way that would involve naked bodies, sweat, and heavy breathing. As she felt the second hit to the back of her head and her vision blurred, she knew she wasn't getting what she hoped for.

xXx

The topic for the rest of the day around the school was how Akemi Kan dressed for school. The boys were running their mouths and the girls were glaring at their boyfriends and gossiping.

"That Akemi's got some balls," Yuri bluntly stated, causing Hana to laugh and Kyoko to blush.

"Akemi?" Hana scrunched her face. "More like Akuma. That girl is awful."

"Why?" Yuri curiously asked. Although she had more than enough reason to agree, she wondered what could make other people dislike her too.

"She loves picking on girls and hooks up with guys like they're nothing but toys," Hana scowled. "Yet, look at all these idiots drooling over her!" She raised her arm to the crowd of boys still gushing over the sexy Akemi.

Kyoko shrugged timidly. "I feel a little bad for her though. She doesn't have any friends..."

Yuri sighed. "I'm sure she's not all that bad. She just needs to work on her character." There's always a reason for why people act a certain way, Yuri believed. Akemi might have experienced something in her life that made her act the way she does to gain attention. Or not. You never know until someone opens up to you.

Hana shook her head. "You two are too nice."

xXx

A few days later, Akemi was back in school. She was nursing a horrible headache and she still couldn't stomach any solid foods, but she was lucky she was walking. After a few nights of crafting new strategies, Akemi decided to take a new approach at taking back Hibari. She would start this time from the core of the problem.

Akemi watched Yuri come into the girls' locker room for a drink of water. She had expected her to come back to the locker room before the rest of the girls, seeing as she didn't have to participate until her stitches came off. As the small girl tip toed herself up to a more comfortable position, Akemi kicked her ankles in. Yuri yelled, collapsing onto the ground.

"What was that for!" she demanded, glaring up at the brunette.

Akemi smirked, feeling the great advantage of their height difference. "I'm sorry!" she apologized profusely, though her face wore a big smile. "I didn't see you there!" She pulled her hand out for the small girl and jerked her up quickly, nearly dislocating her shoulder. "Well, bye!" She sauntered away from the small girl, but three steps away, she turned back, feeling unsatisfied.

She pushed Yuri's much smaller form to the ground, causing her to yelp in pain. Her leg swung into the tiny girl's side repeatedly, tears escaping her eyes and running down to her chin. She muttered under her breath, repeating every vile word she'd ever heard of. She felt wronged. Wronged that this pathetic nobody with nothing particularly beautiful about her had taken away from her the only consistent thing she held in her life. Even if it meant nothing and there were no feelings, it had been hers and only hers.

She looked at the crumbled figure on the floor. Seeing the pain etched on her face and the tears streaking down her face, she felt satisfied. She had felt like that too. More than once. Smug, the brunette straightened herself up and left.

Yuri wheezed and coughed. Through the pain in her ribs, she tried to suck in the much needed air. Forcing herself to calm down and inhale and exhale evenly, she mustered up everything that was left in her to pick herself up.

Yuri limped over to a bench and sat down. Her breathes were shallow now but still controlled. She squeezed her eyes and gasped at the pain in her ribs. Slowly lifting up her shirt, she inspected her stitches and sighed in relief. Luckily, they hadn't split and only her ribs were damaged. After all, it was easier to hide a few bruises than blood spilling out from split stitches.

The rest of the girls started walking into the locker room as Yuri quickly straightened herself out in a panic. "Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan!" she called over to the two girls as the entered the room. "I'm going to head back to class. I'll see you there!" The two girls smiled at her and nodded, waving her off.

Yuri wiped the sweat off her brow once in the hallway. She felt herself pale further as pain shot through her ribs with each step she took. The farther she walked, the more it hurt. She supported herself against the wall and wheezed. She wasn't sure if she would make it all the way to her classroom, let alone through the rest of the day.

"Yuri-chan!" At the sound of her name, Yuri suddenly jerked sideways and another shock of pain ran through her torso. This time, she couldn't hold herself up any longer and her knees buckled, her body falling to the floor as she shriveled in pain.

"Yuri-chan! Yuri-chan!" She could hear Kusakabe's voice calling her name frantically. Tears ran down her face and she fought back her desire to scream in pain. "Yuri-cha-" Her hearing faded as she finally passed out from the pain.

Kusakabe gingerly gathered her into his arms and sprinted up the stairs into the Disciplinary Office. Hibari could hear him yelling his name from down the hall. He opened the door, ready to tonfa him into the next century, until he saw the unconscious girl in his arms. He placed her gently onto the sofa and Hibari growled out an order to call for an ambulance. Kusakabe quickly followed the order and ran out of the room for the nearest phone.

Hibari's eyes quickly worked over her body, trying to find the area where she was harmed. He pulled her shirt up to make sure her stitches hadn't come undone. Instead, he could see fresh bruises the size of grapefruits forming along the side of her torso. Enraged, the prefect pulled her shirt back down and propped her head up on a pillow. He untangled her long hair and smoothed it out. He was at a loss for what to do. He knew was he _wanted _to do. He wanted to grab the herbivore with a death wish by their head and smash it into cement. He knew that would have to wait until Yuri was safely placed into an ambulance.

Shortly after Hibari rationalised who the herbivore that did this was, Kusakabe ran in with paramedics and a stretcher. Carefully, or as carefully as one can work with the Demon of Namimori ready to bite you for the slightest wrong move, the paramedics placed the small girl on the stretcher and ran off.

"Go with her," he ordered Kusakabe. "And call the herbivore's mother." Without any explanation, Kusakabe ran off after the paramedics, knowing exactly who Hibari meant.

Writhing in anger, Hibari set off to find the only culprit that would have the level of stupidity to sentence themselves to death.

"Akemi Kan," he growled, finding her in the girl's bathroom.

The tall, lean girl turned towards his voice nervously, but she couldn't help but smirk at him sexily. "Kyoya," she said in a low voice.

The prefect's tonfas slipped out but he threw them to the floor almost right away. Surprised, Akemi stared at the vicious skylark. His eyes showed no regret or hesitation. He was livid. He was beyond control.

It didn't take Akemi long to realise she had made a terrible mistake. He knew what she had done and he was going to make her pay for it.

The last thing she saw before squeezing her eyes shut was Hibari's fist swinging back before it made contact with her face.

* * *

It took a bit longer than I wanted it to, but here it is!  
I'd really like to thank _PancakeRave, akairu tamashii, MikaUchiha666, BleacHtsgaya, TulipsxxxConfession,_ and_ Phoenix of Starlight_. Thank you guys for your reviews and input! It helped me write this chapter. =]  
Also, thank you _akairu tamashii, Kuramalover2006, Reikal, PineapplePhie,0o0-ciel-0o0, fatesmask,_ and_ AlicexReynolds_ for favouriting and alerting this story. Seeing these emails makes me so happy!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll have another one out as soon as possible. =]


End file.
